Love's Foolish Gift
by KadajsLover
Summary: Rufus is a cold hearted President, Reno is a love sick fool. What will happen? This update contains Tseng's POV in a finally finished chapter 4! Contains yaoi and mushy romance and something called a plot, not in that order. Please review!
1. Rufus

_**Love's Foolish Gift **_

_**Rating: **Mature for sure, because of the yaoi you know_

_**Warnings**: Does contain yaoi so please be aware of that. Also contains much drama, hurt feelings and misunderstandings._

_**Pairings: **Rufus/Reno in that order_

_**Timeline:** For this chapter, one day before the 70th floor of the Shinra office explodes_

"So the cannon (Sister Ray) will be firing Mako-infused artillery shells and I believe it will be capable enough to defeat the Weapons that threaten us… even breaking the energy barrier surrounding the Northern Crater." The technician finished with a flourish and turned around eagerly to look at Rufus. In fact everyone in the room turned to look at Rufus, who seemed to be staring at his lap behind his desk, to gage his reaction. 

Rufus looked up, trying his best to hide his utter boredom. "Yes, that sounds adequate," he replied to the unspoken question that hung in the air. The technician's face fell and he returned to his presentation with a little less exuberance.

Rufus inwardly sighed. What exactly did he want from him? Did he honestly expect a standing ovation for telling him something he already knew? Honestly, they should have known him better than that.

From the corner of his eye Rufus noticed Scarlett trying desperately to get his attention as she tapped her high heels on the floor. When he could finally ignore her no longer, he turned his head slightly to look at her and she made a point of bending down low to show him her deep cleavage, on her inappropriately low dress. Unable to suppress a grimace of disgust, he quickly looked down at his hands again. The woman was more then 10 years his senior and he knew her interest had nothing to do with him, it was just his power. He, President Rufus Shinra, was the most powerful man on the planet, in command of a mighty army and the most profitable company in existence. Probably the most intriguing thing to her was that he was only 21 years old.

It didn't matter anyway. Meteor was coming, and it was only a matter of time before the whole planet, including him, was going to be wiped out as if it had never existed. Nothing mattered… except, maybe…

Rufus moved his hands slightly catching the light and clearly showing what he had been busy winding around his fingers during the whole dull meeting. The three long bright red hairs that contrasted strongly with the pure white of his trousers. A small smile flickered quickly over his face as he remembered collecting them three days ago.

"It's possible, now that Sister Ray is here in Midgar, that we can use the Midgar Mako reactors to form a kind of particle beam instead of using artillery shells." The technician continued to drone on while Rufus's mind left the meeting and began wondering to the recent past that played so heavily on his concentration.

Three days ago, the heavy materia that he had wanted to use for his brilliant (yet faulty) rocket ship plan, had been lost. Lost in the same way that he lost so many things these days. Cloud and his rugged band of misfits had once again outwitted one of his so called very best, Reno the Turk.

Reno had started working for Shinra when Rufus was still at the university in Junon; a place that it seemed he had been since he had started to walk, being groomed to become a god. Reno's record listed him as sloppy, ill mannered, and defiant, but extremely good at whatever work he was put to. Yet ever since he had started working for Rufus, he had done nothing but wreck missions and cause problems. So when it came down to it, there was really no choice but to impose punishment, especially for failing at such an important task.

Rufus looked around the table at his so-called loyal employees and saw that they were all still paying attention to the uninspiring technician, so he allowed himself to daydream about that utterly exasperating redhead.

* * *

Reno had stood in the middle of the office alone as Rufus sat on the front of what use to be his father's desk. "They stole a submarine and posed as Shinra and they got away with the materia you wanted, Boss." It seemed Reno spoke to Rufus's shoes as they dangled off the floor rocking back and forth slightly. 

"Reno, this isn't the first time you've lost to them." Rufus tipped his head slightly down in order to catch the startlingly mako blue of his employee's eyes, which contrasted fantastically with the bright crimson of his hair.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but they are so strong." Reno met Rufus's eyes for a second before looking back to the floor.

"Perhaps they are, but you're supposed to be as well."

"I **can** be. I will the next time."

"I'm afraid I can't allow there to be a next time, Reno." Reno jerked his head up and looked straight at Rufus, his mouth falling open.

"I am demoting you from your position in the Turks. In recognition of your years of service, I will allow you to take another lower position in Shinra or allow you to take your place back at Soldier, your choice. I'm sorry it couldn't work out. That is all." Rufus folded his hands on his lap to indicate that the conversation was over and there was no point in arguing.

Reno slowly closed his mouth. He turned around to leave, then seemed to reconsider, spinning back suddenly and hissing the word "no."

"No? Did you just tell me no?" Rufus remained in his position on the desk and froze with astonishment. It was a very rare occasion indeed when someone dared to tell him no.

"No, I will not leave you, sir."

"Reno, I gave you an order. It is not your choice whether or not you 'leave me'. And what do you mean by that anyway?"

"As I told you in our first meeting, I will be loyal to you, always. So no, I will not leave you." Reno looked the very picture of a man who had suddenly decided that he had absolutely nothing to lose, as he looked Rufus directly in the eye.

"I could very easily order you killed where you stand for your unbelievable insubordination." Rufus found that he really was more flabbergasted at this than angry. But it wouldn't do to let an employee know thoughts like that, even one as intriguing and alluring as the one in front of him.

"Then do it. But I will not leave you."

Rufus pushed himself off the desk and using his long legs he stood in front of Reno in a single movement. He reached into his bottom jacket and in one smooth motion he pulled his shotgun out and pressed it to Reno's forehead below his goggles. "Leave, now."

Reno didn't even flinch. His eyes remained fixed to his boss's. "I will not leave you."

Rufus had never actually considered pulling the trigger, though he was certain nothing in his stance or expression betrayed that. He had killed only a few when he had been forced to. Besides, to destroy something as beautiful as this man was would be a travesty against nature.

Rufus lowered the shotgun and looked at Reno, aware that his complete surprise was finally showing on his face. "Why is this job worth your life to you? Loyalty will not win me wars."

"No job is worth my life. But you are."

* * *

A loud belch directly to the right of him jerked Rufus suddenly out of his recollection. Palmer raised one hand in apology as he continued to stuff himself stupid with the other. Oh, the man was so disgusting… not to mention a total coward. Why did he keep him on the staff? If it weren't for his skill with electronics, he was sure not to be here. Or would he? Heidegger, Palmer, and Scarlet were all more or less dead weight and yet Rufus couldn't quite take it upon himself to cut them loose. He knew it was his father continuing to influence him from beyond the grave. They were close to his father and so they stayed. It was as simple as that… only it shouldn't have been. 

"Uh, Sir?" asked the pretty young secretary that he had hired after the one before her had been murdered by Sephiroth. "The Turks are here and they want to give their report, if that's okay." She spoke only to Rufus even though he was in the middle of a crowded office.

"Yes, that's fine", he replied, trying to push down the bubble of excitement that rose immediately at the thought that 'he' would be with them. "Send them in." He nodded a small apology to the technician who sat down obviously disappointed that he couldn't continue listening to the sound of his own voice for the moment.

Rufus ordered his body not to lean forward in eager anticipation, as it so wanted to do, all eyes in the room turned toward the front door. Rude, the larger and stronger man, was framed in the doorway for a second before being rammed out of the way by the more wiry intense man behind him. Reno sauntered into the office with a casual gait as if he owned the place. He paused briefly when he saw the office was full of high-ranking Shinra employees, but apparently didn't care as he continued on toward Rufus.

Rufus felt his breath catch as it always did when Reno came into his field of vision and it most certainly was even worse now considering what had happened in this very office just three days before. In a way that he hoped wasn't too obvious, Rufus licked the inside of his mouth remembering just how that fiery phoenix, disguised as a Turk, had tasted. He wondered briefly what would happen if he did what his impulses were screaming at him to do and jumped over the desk to take Reno in his arms, again.

Such a thing was practically unthinkable of course because even though he owned the very lives of all the others around him, he had an image to uphold and such an action would completely slaughter the idea of a man who wanted to rule by fear. To his further horror he felt his perfectly tailored trousers begin to grow tight. Oh this couldn't happen now, not in the middle of this meeting. Keep your eyes on Rude, a good solid subject, Rude, do not look at Him, and do not even think about Him. Rufus issued these stern instructions to himself and fixed his eyes on the sunglasses of the dark skinhead. "Go on, what do you have to say?"

"Well not to much has been happening, boss," Rude answered, "but some of us really felt the urge to see you." Rude glanced slightly to his left and Rufus didn't even dare to try to follow that gaze. Instead he kept his eyes on the man in the middle of his three blue suited Turks.

"Tseng is recovering nicely in the hospital," piped an eager voice from the right side of Rude, and Rufus turned his glance in that direction thankful to have something else to look at to avoid looking at what he really want to see.

"That is good news, Elena, thank you for you it." The small blond smiled happily at Rufus thrilled to have been acknowledged. Tseng, yes he probably should go visit him in the hospital, his former unofficial nanny and then lover. Strange that he didn't think of him that way now. Still he felt a warm affection for the man and he should visit him as soon as possible, if only he had the time. Reno, though, Reno he had all the time in the world for Reno, Reno had felt so good in his mouth. Stop it! Rufus harshly berated himself again; stop thinking about him.

"Well if that's all then I suppose you three should be on your way," said Rufus looking from Rude to Elena and back again, ignoring the rather loud throat clearing that was happening to Rude's left. "Oh Janet," he said addressing his young secretary, "please make sure they receive the paperwork I gave to you, as I'm still not sure who I'm going to promote. It appears Tseng is going to be recovering for quite some time now."

Rufus couldn't keep himself from glancing longingly at Reno's back as he turned to leave, but quickly looked down again at the three precious stands of hair on his lap when Reno turned around and walked backwards a few steps before his arm was grabbed by Rude and he was pulled out of the office.

"You may continue," he said to the technician and was angry with himself again when he noted a slight breathlessness to his words.

"You know, that redheaded one," said the tech as he stood up, "I think he might have a crush," 'Oh goddess,' thought Rufus closing his eyes slightly, 'now what,' "on Scarlet", the technician finished triumphantly and looked around expecting laughter and he got it especially from Heidegger when Scarlet answered, "Really?" looking slyly at the door. "Of course we all do," the technician continued on with his crazy flirting as Scarlet preened in her seat.

'In the name of all that is holy, if I don't stop this now, I'm going to be sick,' thought Rufus; 'there will just be no stopping it.' At least this whole ridiculousness had taken care of the problem in his trousers. Rufus caught Reeve's eye for a second and saw that the mustached man was as disgusted as he was so at least he wasn't alone in his standards. "I don't believe I hired you for your match making skills, nor your speech making skills for that matter, I hired you for your technical know how so please continue." The engineer turned Casanova looked chagrined as he started back to his drone on the various uses and origin of Mako.

I'm going to pay attention to this information that I have known since primary school, Rufus thought, and that is that. Unfortunately his mind had different ideas and kept pushing him back towards three days ago until Rufus finally gave in.

* * *

"No job is worth my life, but you are." Reno replied in a defiant matter a fact way as if this answer was obvious. There was a twin circled impression on his forehead where Rufus's double barrel had been pressed moments before. 

"Oh please," Rufus replied hitting his leg lightly with his gun to keep it in play. "If you want to worship something, don't worship me, worship the planet like the rest of us. She deserves it much more then I do."

"I will worship who and what I choose, and 'she' hasn't done much for me so far in my life"

"I haven't done much for you either."

"Your wrong there, sir."

"I'm wrong!" Shock rushed through Rufus's mind and he struggled to keep evidence of it off his face. This crimson haired rebel had managed to break all of the unspoken rules of his office in less then five minutes while the rest of his staff of thousands had not even dared one in the three months since he had taken over the company after his father's murder.

"Yes your wrong and no I will not leave you." A slight smile played on the corners of Reno's mouth as he said this and Rufus realized that despite being the one with the sawed off shotgun, he was being teased.

"Unbelievable. What do you expect to accomplish with this attitude, if you think that your going to bewilder me to the point that I'm going to let you keep your job, you're the one who's wrong." said Rufus giving up all pretense and stared at the either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid stunning creature before him.

Reno's eyes grew serious again, as he said; "I'll do anything to prove myself to you."

"How about leaving my office right now, as you are out of a job."

Reno took a step closer to Rufus and may the planet help him, Rufus found himself wanting to take a step backwards to get away as he felt his body start to warm when Reno whispered, "I'll do anything."

In an effort to take control of a situation that was quickly slipping out of his grip Rufus gestured towards the white painted wall on the side of his office. "If you'll do anything then go over there and stand in front of that wall."

Reno looked at the wall and back to Rufus, obviously surprised, as this was not what he was expecting. Rufus stared him down forcing Reno to drop his eyes and do as his boss had bid. Rufus walked slowly over to stand in front of him twirling his shotgun as he went. He turned and took aim in his favorite one armed stance that had taken years to perfect at the now slightly more nervous redhead and said calmly, "Take off your clothes, all of them now. Just throw them anywhere, as I'm sure you treat them no better at your flat"

"What?" asked Reno in shock fingering his open blue jacket. Open, always open in a way that Rufus was suddenly convinced was just to tease him. 'Damn him if it hadn't worked just as Reno had intended it to'. Rufus vaguely noticed that the red hair made an excellent contrast to the white of the wall.

"I believe you heard me that first time," answered Rufus not moving his aim and thrilled to be back in control once again, "and you better hurry, my finger is getting itchy."

Reno eyed the shotgun, which was pointed right between his enchanting eyes and took off his jacket then placed it on the floor. Rufus stood calmly not moving, as Reno took off his shoes and socks, removing the goggles from his head, telling himself this was only for control, and it was only another man's body, nothing to get excited over. Reno then unbuttoned his shirt slipping it down his finely grooved arms and Rufus's hand started to tremble so he lowered the shotgun. For such a slender guy, he was remarkably well built, from the soft pink of his nipples on his smooth chest, which were visibly erect, to the flatness of his stomach. Rufus noticed that there was a soft redness under his arms, well of course there was. What other color did he expect to find there? Red was the color of blood, of life, energy, heat and passion and it was the color of Reno.

Due to this revelation, Rufus struggled to maintain a neutral expression as Reno with a touch of uneasiness reached for his belt. "Go on," Rufus tried to instruct the aggravating striper, but it came out too quietly, so he cleared his throat and tried again, getting a more authoritative tone this time, "Keep on going."

Reno glanced up at the throat clearing at Rufus's throat clearing for a second as the pulled his belt out of his trousers his eyes narrowing through his hair as if he were struggling to understand what, if any, effect this was having on Rufus. He stepped out of the blue trousers and the reason for his unease became immediately apparent as his red boxer shorts were bulging at the seams. Rufus eyed the cotton-covered erection with eyebrows raised; ignoring the one that was most definitely on its way in his own white silk boxer shorts due to this visual proof that Reno was enjoying the little game of submission.

"Well your almost finished, there so keep it up." Rufus had by now lost all sense of propriety and had just decided to go with the rushing in his head and roaring in his ears. He slipped his shotgun back into its place in his coat as Reno touched the parting of his lips with the tip of his tongue in nervousness. In a way that made Rufus want to taste them, but moving towards the nearly nude man now would ruin his position of dominance and he wasn't about to stop this game. Reno pulled out the band around his hips and slowly pushed the small shorts down then kicked them away from him.

Reno was now one hundred percent naked and one hundred percent excited and Rufus couldn't help but admire the fantastic sight before him. In fact Rufus's entire body seemed to be admiring him as he felt his higher brain functions start to take a back seat to his primitive ones. Reno stood breathing heavily, his arms resting by his slender hips his hands twitching as he waited for further instructions. Rufus, who was starting to breathe deeper himself, breathed his order, "Touch yourself, I want to watch you."

Reno moved his hands to the source of his excitement and slowly started to stroke himself. He moaned with soft hunger and closing his eyes, he pushed his head back against the wall.

"No." Rufus walked forward despite his earlier reservations. "Open your eyes, I want you to open your eyes and look at me."

Reno moved his head forward revealing his deeply flushed cheeks in the sterile office light, his mouth opened slightly as he continued to rub himself. He opened his lust-veiled eyes as commanded and with a heaving chest looked right into Rufus who was by now only a few inches from him. Rufus felt a shock of deep arousal go through him that electrified his body numbing his brain. He abandoned all attempts at thinking in complex thoughts and instead was consumed with only what he wanted and what he wanted was pretty clear.

Rufus dropped to his knees in front of Reno and batting his hands away, he took him into his mouth. He heard a long groan of utter surprise and pleasure above him, as he tasted a watery salt. Rufus kept his mouth around what it wanted but rolled his eyes up to see Reno's slack jawed shocked expression and smiling a little bit to himself he rolled his tongue around the sensitive head and got down to it. Even though he was the one his knees he was the one still in total control.

Reno's hands wound themselves in Rufus's blond locks as he fell back against the wall moaning "Oh god, oh fuck, oh Rufus, oh my god, oh my god Rufus, it feels so fucking good, oh god oh god oh god!" Rufus felt Reno's body stiffen and his back arch as he groaned toes curling, "Oh Rufus, I'm going to, your making me, I'm going to.." The explosion occurred deep in Rufus's mouth as Reno collapsed his legs buckling bringing him down to Rufus's level, skin shinning with sweat. Reno, breathing heavy, watched as Rufus spat into his hand holding Reno's cum mixed with his own salvia.

"Turn around," Rufus hissed his eyes hard with lust and need; when Reno hesitated for a second, Rufus took him by the back of the neck and strongly encouraged him to turn. Rufus pulled him up and pressed the top part of his body against the wall with Reno's knees still bent. Pushing his forehead and the palms of his hands against the wall, Reno gasped when he felt a wet mixture and two fingers push themselves into his opening. "Rufus, I've never…"

"It won't be that bad" Rufus moaned trapped in a cycle, of needing, really needing, couldn't care less about the first name informality especially considering the circumstances. He licked the sweat off the Reno's back as he worked open his belt and fly. Finally pulling himself free with little relief, he positioned himself and biting down on Reno's shoulder he said, "It will hurt for a minute, but I need to do this, you turn me on so much baby, god you turn me on so much." He pushed himself inside the magnificent toy and vaguely heard him hiss in pain, but his senses all were dulled compared to the unbelievable feeling of the strong grip of Reno surrounding him.

* * *

"So that's what we know of Mako today, and I believe if it is properly controlled anything can be accomplished. The next time Weapon acts we will be ready." The technician finished receiving a light smattering of applause to which Rufus, slightly dazed, actually joined in with. He looked down and saw what day dreaming during meetings accomplished; he was rock hard. Well this was just what he needed to finish off this meeting. He just thanked the goddess that this dull fest was over. 

"That was probably the most informative way of telling us everything we already know," Rufus said loudly to catch everyone's attention, "now most likely it will be another exciting day tomorrow, so please everyone, relax tonight." He made a gesture of dismissal to the group at large and put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

He got a few odd looks as he didn't stand up to see people out, but he knew that no one would dare to question him, no one except for the person who was the reason he was having this little problem to begin with. A sudden nudge on his arm caused him to look up. Scarlet was whoring herself around again slinking on his desk and had pressed her high heeled foot to his white coat. Rufus stared in horror at the dust mark on his normally pristine outfit. "So do you want me to stay here tonight," she purred and it was all Rufus could do not to pull out his shotgun and leave one unholy mess for the cleaning crew to deal with. "No, I prefer my own company to yours."

"Fine then." she pouted for a second and then added. "Maybe I'll find that red haired Turk of yours and see just how real that crush of his was. I'm sure he'll appreciate a real woman."

Rufus reached for his shotgun. There was a line; and that women had just tramped herself across it. Reno was his and no one else's, there had to be a limit to what Rufus would endure for his deceased father.

"Or maybe I'll just go home and be by myself, all alone." She looked at Rufus impassively having not noticed the motion of him reaching for the gun.

Rufus's arm relaxing as he decided that there was no reason to get worked up at all over something as inconsequential as she was. "Leave," he said pushing his hair back and half hoping she would give him an excuse.

Scarlet gave him one more look and walked out swinging her hips hard to give him a taste of what he was missing. Well it did turn out she was good for one thing, his lap had, not surprisingly, gone completely soft.

Still there was a reason he was getting turned on this easily and that reason was Reno. Rufus fingered the three red hairs one more time before placing them carefully in his pocket. He stood up and walked out of his office and over to Janet, his secretary, informing her to hold his calls, as he felt like going out tonight.

"Your going out, sir?" Janet looked slightly shocked at the possibility but hid it well. "Let me call your bodyguards, which would you prefer?"

"I don't need…" Rufus started but then reasoned that if he were able to find Reno he would much prefer him to be alone. "Yes, thank you. Please call Rude and tell him to meet me in the cafeteria." He wouldn't have to worry about Elena he knew she spent every free moment at the hospital with Tseng.

Before Janet could be further shocked with the idea of him going to the cafeteria he strolled off towards the small conference room where the Turks held their meetings. Rufus, poked his head in the door checking for any movement, fortunately it was late enough for most people to have left for the day but not late enough for the cleaning to have begun. Turk uniforms were Shinra property and while not on assignment, they had to be left at the head quarters where they were cleaned and cared for accordingly and this is what Rufus was after.

He was after what was hopefully in the pockets, at any rate. A quick search of the Turks's locker room found both the blue uniforms and their pockets, but a search of said pockets revealed nothing but lint even of the one crumpled up in the corner of the wardrobe. Rufus was undiscouraged but did wonder just who he could trust not the raise the alarm if he did ask where the Turks lived when they weren't here. They would deem it not to be safe, he was too important to take the risk of going out in such dangerous times. Rufus shook his head; he was going to have to figure it out himself. He had never seen Reno without his uniform, unless you were to count the naked look. A nice look, especially for Reno. However Rufus had never seen him off duty and that's what he wanted to do.

He was about to close up the wardrobe, which contained both the Turks professional clothes and street clothes, and check elsewhere when a black sheen caught his eye. Rufus reached down and picked it up off the floor where it had been hiding, it was a short soft lamb leather coat. Rufus couldn't believe that Reno treated his clothes so badly, as it was undoubtedly his and gave it a sharp shake to straighten it out a bit. Something clinked in the pocket and indeed it was what Rufus had been searching for. A set of keys, all marked with little paper circles, that said, home, office, Rufus's office and so on. Wait, what was that? On the circle that said Rufus's office, there was a crude drawing of a heart just in the corner. Rufus smiled and touched it with his fingertip, why how sweet.

Now he had the keys but he needed the address. Rufus turned the most abused coat around in his hands a few time before he noticed a quick scribble on the label in Rude's broad script. It was the address that he was looking for and Rufus reflected for a second with maybe just the slightest glimmer of jealousy how Rude seemed to take good care of Reno. It was probably Reno's favorite coat and Rufus wondered for a second just why it was here and why had it been treated so cruelly. Since there was no one around to care, Rufus buried his nose in the coat breathing in the intoxicating aroma of Reno mixed with leather. Hmmm, enough nosing around, it was time to find that redheaded tease, besides that Rufus knew that it was only a matter of time before Rude walked in here looking for his uniform.

Speaking of which, sneaking out to catch one's plaything unaware did require some discretion. As much as he loved his outfit, the pure white, matching his view on things perfectly, it was a dead give away to who he was. Of course if he left his long jacket here, there would be no place to keep his shotgun, could he really leave it behind? Meteor, it was coming with nothing to stop it, Rufus remembered suddenly. He secretly hoped Reeve was right and Cloud was finding a way to stop what seemed to be the inevitable. He cast the doubt aside. He was going out by himself, unarmed if need be, and he was going to find Reno and that was the end of the story.

Rufus took off both jackets and his shotgun and hung them in the Turk wardrobe then put Reno's jacket on over his own black turtleneck. It fit rather nicely, which wasn't too much of a surprise, as it had always appeared that Reno and him were the same size, with Reno being maybe a touch broader in the shoulders. Just to be cheeky Rufus finished off his new look with a pair of what had to be a Reno special; torn and faded blue jeans and his black belt. Nice, it worked and it seemed that for a moment a weight had been lifted. Ha! Let someone else worry about the company's problems; tonight he was going to lay with the most fantastic man on the face of the earth and not a responsibility to stop him.

President Rufus Shinra, the planet's human ruler, practically ran down the back stairs of the Shinra building, nearly giggling like a schoolboy on holiday as he snuck off into the night of Midgar, oblivious to what danger the future would hold for him in the next twenty four hours.

_**Author's Note: **Yes I most certainly do love me some Rufus and Reno. Read the next chapter to get Reno's point of view on all of this and then review! You know why, because reviewing makes you happy, yes it does! The power to make or break this story is in your hands!_


	2. Reno

_**Love's Foolish Gift **_

_** Rating: **Mature for sure, because of the yaoi you know_

_**Warnings**: Does contain yaoi so please be aware of that. Also contains much drama, hurt feelings and misunderstandings._

_**Pairings: **Rufus/Reno in that order_

_**Timeline:** For this chapter, one day before the 70th floor of the Shinra office explodes_

'He didn't even look at me'. Reno stood staring at the closed door to Rufus's office in mute shock, disappointment and hurt hitting him in waves.

"Reno, we were dismissed." A voice on the side of his ear buzzed annoyingly. "It's time to leave."

Reno turned and looked at the owner of the voice and Rude looked back with a question mark on his face.

"What is the matter with you?" Elena questioned softly as not to disturb the meeting within. "We did what you've been begging us to do and crashed this office." After getting no reaction from Reno, Elena continued on more agitated. "Even though we had pretty much nothing to say and now all you can do is stand there gapping like a fish."

Reno gave both of them the look of contempt they deserved and stomped off to collect his electrometric rod from Janet; they weren't allowed to carry any of their weapons when they visited the head office. Except of course his attached weapon that was apparently for a one-time use only Reno thought bitterly.

"What's with him?" Reno heard Elena whisper to Rude behind his back. Reno didn't have to look back to know what the answer would be to that question. Rude treated all of Reno's many moods with the same shrug.

Reno took his weapon from Janet who didn't seem the least bit put off by or surprised by his sudden nasty disposition. Sometimes he wondered if it was true about secretaries knowing everything about everyone in the company they worked for. "Oh wait, you need to full this out by tomorrow." She called after him as he attempted to storm away. Reno ripped the paper work out of Janet's hand, which was a 10 page long essay form with questions like: what is your greatest personal difficulty? While she looked back at him steadily. "Oh I'll be sure to take care of it," Reno muttered under his breath and turned to go but was prevented by a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"You should watch the attitude, you don't want to get in trouble again." Rude informed him firmly squeezing Reno's shoulder for emphasis.

Oh sure I do, Reno wanted to say, because the last time I got in trouble I was punished horribly with a blow job among other things and it felt so go-od. But looking at his friend's sunglasses he knew that throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the lobby wasn't going to bring Rufus out here on his knees, begging for forgiveness. Besides this was a professional atmosphere and wait, Rufus on his knees. Reno got a sudden flashback of just how Rufus had looked on his knees before with that incredibly sensual mouth around his most sensitive part and suddenly felt weak.

He turned to Janet and gave her his apology with a slight bow and shrugged off Rude's scolding hand, who was probably considering him completely bipolar at this point. Well at least they could go out tonight, and perhaps the answers would indeed be found at the bottom of a bottle, it would be fun Reno heard a "Thank you and I most certainly will have this done by first thing tomorrow." A certain little blond kiss-up to his right beamed. Reno glanced down at the papers he held in his fist, this needed to be done by tomorrow? It would take him all night! Oh this was just great; not only was the mighty Rufus denying him what he had promised, but he was also denying him the right to go out and get totally inebriated to sulk about promises made and broken.

"There you go again." Elena stood in front of him and stared him down. "Hot and then cold, your more like an yo-yo then a human being."

"At least I have more then your two moods, perky and suck-up." Reno said moving off to change his clothes so he would be able to leave this whole wildly disappointing day behind him.

Elena frowned at him as she jogged to keep up. "You know, there's been something different about you since that private meeting with the president. You're acting like a guy who's been given his walking papers for heaven's sake."

"No, I'm not fired. See me walking here? Not fired." Reno said as he thought that maybe he should have just left when he had the chance. Got out before Rufus had made him promise to never leave. But even as that ran through his head he knew that no matter what, no matter how pointedly Rufus ignored him, he could never leave.

"Do you know how you're acting? Your acting like a jilted lover!" Elena, who obviously couldn't take a hint, continued.

"Oh bloody hell!" Reno snapped and ran over to Rude, who was walking the way he always did when he was trying to ignore the constant bickering of Reno and Elena, and tried to hide behind him. "Save me Rude! It won't stop talking!" Rude probably rolled his eyes and Elena was most likely about to come up with something else annoyingly acute when the doors of their locker room came into view. Reno rushed forward and slipped inside, closing the door firmly behind him. He needed to be alone and was sure Rude would understand that and hopefully keep the blond interrogator quiet for at least a few minutes.

Reno peeled off his work clothes and looked down at his red boxer shorts with a sigh. It had seemed to him the Rufus had liked them before and so he had worn them again today. Next time he saw Rufus he would have to wear them again, just on the off chance, but when would that be? It was hard enough getting the other Turks to see him this time when there really was no good reason and asking to see him by himself was frankly out of the question. No, the only way it would happen was if Rufus called him alone into the office again and based on today's disappointment, that wasn't very likely to happen again.

Reno pulled on a pair of his jeans toped by a plain v-neck long sleeve white cotton shirt and his black leather coat. Upon feeling the weight of his keys in the pocket Reno pulled them out looking at the heart that he had drawn next to Rufus's name. Prompting him to slide his back down the wall and sit on the floor holding the keys. If it had only been sex it would have been easier to understand and take, but it had been more, oh so much more then that. He hadn't been imagining things, he knew he hadn't, but just to make sure Reno went through it in his mind again.

* * *

The feelings of pain and pleasure mixed deliriously in Reno's body as he threw his head back groaning, his fingers curling against the wall. There had never been anything like this before and, the best part of all, were the sounds Rufus was making in his ear. Pleasure, Rufus was getting pleasure, extreme pleasure from, what sounded like, him; from his body. The sensations both physical and mental were just too much and Reno came again hard. "Oh my baby," Rufus gasped behind him as his fingers clenched down on Reno's hips and a liquid fire filled him. Reno felt two warm lips suck on his ear for a second before the warmth of the body behind him pulled away. The sensation was strangely lonely and mindful that he might black out any second; he turned slowly around and rested the back of his head against the wall pulling his knees up to his chest. 

Rufus who had spent the time getting fully dressed again, looked over at Reno. Well here it comes, thought Reno, he's probably going to thank me for the fuck but inform me in no uncertain terms that I am still being demoted, demoted away from him. "Are you alright?" Rufus asked instead, his concern showing as put his hand gently on Reno's face turning it towards him. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine, a little sore, but I think I'll mend," said Reno slowly watching Rufus and waiting for those horrible unthinkable words to come. Rufus nodded and reaching out, he pulled Reno close to him kissing him on the forehead and then burying his face in Reno's neck. "You smell so good, beautiful baby," Rufus breathed into Reno's neck, as Reno closed his eyes loving the feel of Rufus's mouth moving against his skin.

Rufus pulled away slightly and pressed his forehead against Reno's while he stroked his hair, "I am truly sorry, but I do have a lot to do, not to mention a pointless meeting in ten minutes, so you will have to leave now." Reno pulled away and thought, no there's something missing, something that I need.

"No, I'm not going yet sir."

Rufus sat back and looked at Reno for a second before burying his face in his hands shoulders shaking. When he looked up his eyes were filled with mirth, Reno saw the cause of it, Rufus was laughing. As a grin broke out over Reno's face and he started to laugh himself realising that making Rufus laugh was somehow almost as good as making Rufus cum. "What is it now Reno?" Rufus asked shaking his head still smiling as he touched Reno's face again. "What can I do for you?"

Reno took the hand off his face, holding it in his own and reaching out to touch Rufus's face with the other he said. "I haven't kissed you yet and I need to before I go." The President tilted his head slightly into his hand as Reno drew that beloved face to his own. Their lips touched softly before two soft mouths opened and suddenly nothing else existed on the planet as Reno's stroked Rufus's sweet skin. Rufus ran his hands caressingly through Reno's hair: no Meteor, no office, no class divide, just them.

Rufus broke the kiss first and pulling back he closed his eyes and clenched his fist where a few of Reno's stay hairs lingered. "Promise you'll never leave me." He whispered.

"I'll never leave you, I swear."

Rufus opened his eyes and smiled at him and in those normally frosty blue eyes Reno saw the acknowledgment and the promise that he needed to see.

* * *

"It was a lie!" Reno jumped up and slamming the keys back into the pocket of his coat, he tore the offending thing off and rocketed it into a corner. Spinning around with vengeance he snatched the stupid paper work and pushed his way out of the conference room and down the hall, not caring what Rude and Elena must have thought. He was only wearing one layer and it was a chilly night, but he hoped that he froze, then at least he'd match the ice in Rufus's heart. 

"What….?" Elena gestured after Reno as he stalked down hallway like he was off to murder half of Midgar.

When Rude was sure Reno was out of hearing range, he stated calmly, "Reno is in love with President Rufus," while gazing sadly at the redhead's retreating form.

"He is? Are you sure?" Elena was having a hard time wrapping her mind around that particularly mad idea.

"He's been in love with him since they meant, right before Mr. Rufus took over."

"I had no idea," Elena whispered quite stunned, "I thought is was Scarlet." She continued on in a stronger voice, "Well, how does the President feel about him?"

"It's hard to say, before today there wasn't any acknowledgment from Rufus at all, but during our meeting, he was making a visible effort not to look at Reno so who knows?" Rude looked down and smoothed out his tie as he spoke.

"How do you know this, did he tell you?"

"Reno would never admit to something like that," Rude paused thinking to himself with a slight sigh, 'at least not to me.' He continued out loud to Elena, "but he's never had to, it's been obvious for the last three months."

"I haven't seen anything," Elena pouted for second before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Elena, as a Turk it is important you learn to read the body language of others as you never know when it might be important in battle."

"Well Reno doesn't do that," Elena countered a touch defensively, knowing that she made a decent Turk.

"Reno is too hotheaded to notice anything but himself," Rude paused again for a second "and those he loves." He opened the door, "I'm going to get changed now."

" But President Shinra is up here." Elena, not quite ready to let it go yet, used her hand to demonstrate a space above her head. "And Reno is down here." A space much lower was pointed out and Elena looked at her hands shaking her head. "It just doesn't make much sense."

Rude paused turning around and looking at her before going in the room, "Love never does." He replied as he shut the door behind him, leaving Elena to staring at the space he had recently occupied and wonder.

Reno stood in front of the Turks' apartment, cold, alone and locked out. Oh why had he left his keys? What did he honestly think that it was going to accomplish? Reno looked around at the crowd of strangers surrounded by fog walking by as he rubbed one arm, with his free hand, the other still holding his homework, jumping up and down. He was glad that Tseng wasn't around to see this, well aware that Tseng probably would have him crucified for being this unprepared to open his own door. With trembling fingers he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out an old pack of cigarettes and lighter. Lightening the cancer stick, he enjoyed the burning feeling as the nicotine hit his lungs and calmed down his brain. Now think rationally Reno told himself blowing smoke into the frigid air, just because Rufus didn't jump over his desk and take you in front of the entire room, doesn't mean that he dislikes you. He was working, had other things on his mind, you could hardly expect to be the top thing on his mind now, right? But there had been something in Rufus's eyes; he knew there had been.

Purposeful steps sounded behind him and Reno quickly turned, sending up a quick plea to the planet that it wasn't Cloud and his band of rejects as he was so not in the mood to fight right now, not to mention that he had nothing to fight with. A black coat came into view topped by the glint of sunglasses.

"Hello Rude," said Reno feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught in this situation but thrilled at prospect that there was a chance he might actually be warm again when his partner unlooked this blasted door.

"You left your keys," two eyebrows raised themselves above the sunglasses as Rude smiled bemused at him.

"No actually, I just thought it was a great night to stand out here in the middle of the stunning Midgar and have a smoke." Reno indicated his cigarette and wrapping his arms around himself he started to hum as the rocked back and forward on his heels like he was having a grand old time.

"Without your coat."

"Don't need it, but if you're cold, you should probably get in."

"What if I lock the door behind me?" Rude chuckled slightly as he teasingly inserted his key into the lock and didn't turn it.

"I don't see why a strong guy like yourself would need to do such a thing?" Reno said, trying to ignore the key. "But if you must, you must. I'll just be out here enjoying the fine weather."

"You must also enjoy turning blue." Rude replied eyeing Reno as he did his best not to shiver as the temperature continued to drop. Rude continued to play with the key without using it until Reno cracked.

"Ok fine, Rude, your right. I did leave my keys. So please open the door before I freeze to death and you have a ton of paper work to fill out about why I died at your hand." Reno flicked his cigarette off into the night for emphasis.

Rude laughed having won the little stand off and opened the door letting out a blast of warm air. Reno rushed in smiling in defeat and sighed kicking his shoes off. Yes he did feel better; Rude had that effect on him. He would see Rufus again, it was inevitable since he worked for him and next time it would go better.

At the sound of the telephone Reno turned and answered it optimistically certain that it would be good news, somehow.

"All Turks, all the time!"

Reno listened to the voice of Rufus's secretary on the other end as he chewed on a hangnail. It didn't take long though until his face broke out in a grin.

"He wants to go out?" Reno's heart skipped a beat and pure joy flooded him as he realized that Rufus was calling for him and this whole thing must have been a misunderstanding on his part.

"I'll be there…" He started to say happily when Janet said something else over the phone that froze the blood in his veins.

"Rude." Rude turned at the sound of his name from where he had been hanging up his jacket and when he saw the look of death on Reno's face, he rushed over and took the phone.

As Rude talked Reno stood perfectly still one thought rushing through his mind like poison, Rufus didn't want him. The perfect opportunity to get together and Rufus called for Rude. Curious how in a moment like this one can't feel anything but completely numb? This last bit of evidence sealed the deal in Reno's mind; it had just been sex and now it was nothing. He had screwed to keep his job and was screwed over because of it. He looked down at the papers in his hand and thought vaguely about how he really should get started on them if he wanted to finish tonight. He headed zombie like to his bedroom ignoring, in fact, barely hearing Rude's concerned voice calling after him.

The front door to the apartment opened, closed and locked as Reno went into his small, messy yet extremely comfortable room. It consisted of a queen size bed, with lots of pillows and quilts, a small wardrobe and vanity with a mirror on which his personal phone lay and a closet at the end. His bed was parallel to the door against the opposite wall so after a long day, it would take the smallest amount of effort to lie down as he could walk straight to it.

Reno did that now but instead of lying down he sat cross-legged at the head of his bed. He had always preferred working and reading in bed as it seemed to be more relaxing and thus the work more bearable with all the pillows then a hard wooden table and chair. He fished a pen out of the quilts and pointedly ignoring the pain that was screaming to get out, he looked at the paperwork in his hand. Authorized by Rufus Shinra it said at the top and under it was the loopy line of Rufus's signature. Reno began to trace the blue ink with his finger and was annoyed when a drop of water landed on the swirled R causing the ink to run. Was the roof leaking? No of course not; firstly it wasn't raining outside and secondly there were 6 apartments on top of this one so that was unlikely. A second drop hit and then another, Reno drew in a long shuddering breath and finally admitted to himself that he was crying.

Putting his hands up to his face and taking some deep breaths, Reno ordered himself to calm down. Turks didn't cry, assassins don't have emotions. But he did have feelings and could get emotional, and in a way he had thought Rufus had liked that about him. but no Rufus didn't like him and he was probably currently disgusted with him. Reno looked again at the papers in his lap, enraged, he tore them up. Crumpling and ripping he took out all the pain and anger on Rufus's assignment, wishing that it had been Rufus himself. He would show him for using him, hurting him, and then lying to him, making him believe that it could be something more then a king playing with a servant boy between meal courses.

Surrounded by ravaged paper Reno raised his hand and looked at it. Grinning evilly he stuck out his index and middle finger forming a V and tucked the other two fingers behind his thumb. He wiggled the two fingers like they were legs and set them down on the bed standing up. Moving the fingers in an attempt to imitate Rufus's confident walk he said in a singsong voice: "Hello, I'm President Rufus Shinra, a brat son of a bastard father and I like to screw people over."

"Oh no!" The fingers jerked in surprise as Reno picked up an interesting looking paper blob with his other hand, threatening his fingers. "Here comes Reno in his helicopter to kick my…" The door to Reno's room opened. Reno froze with the tears still wet on his checks. Aware of the mess he was sitting in he turned his head to look at the door expecting to see Rude or maybe Elena; either way he was going to be in deep trouble for calling their President a brat and threatening him, even if it was just paper and his own fingers. But that wasn't who was there at all. A strikingly handsome young man stood in Reno's doorway looking incredibly sexy in his ripped jeans as he leaned one hip on the doorframe and crossed his arms regarding him.

Reno had a vague idea that he recognized the intruder but it wasn't until a sardonic smile crept across the features and topped off by an extremely distinctive hair flip, that Reno realized just who this was. Rufus took off the coat he was wearing, which Reno recognized as his coat, and looking around the messy room, he shrugged and laid it on the floor. Walking casually over to the bed, Rufus calmly cleared away some of the ruined paper away pushing it onto the floor and sat down, also crossing his legs like Reno and facing him.

Reno hadn't moved since the door had opened with his left hand holding a paper ball in the air and the right posing as legs on the bedspread. He was in utter shock having never in a million years expected this. President Rufus so meticulous, so particular about how he looked was wearing jeans, torn jeans, old jeans, tight jeans and it looked so good on him.

"What is that?" Rufus said slowly as he pointed to Reno's left hand and its paper aviation imitation.

"It's a helicopter." Reno answered automatically before realizing that of course it wasn't a helicopter, not even close.

"Oh really, I didn't know you liked flying."

"Yes I do, in fact someday I'm going to own one of my own." Reno said carefully, waiting for the ball to drop because there was no way his boss hadn't heard his extremely traitorous words.

"Oh I see, and that's me I suppose." Rufus asked with a slight smile nodding at Reno's right hand on the bed. Reno quickly clinched his fist to destroy the evidence.

"No…," he started to lie but the memory of his rage and hurt was still fresh in his mind and he wasn't quite sure just what Rufus was doing here? Was it to make him believe and then hurt him again? Probably. "Yes, it is." He answered looking straight at Rufus in an open challenge because, why not? At least he had blackmail now if the worst came to the worst.

"Well I know I have long legs, but there's more to me then that I hope." Rufus smiled back into Reno's stare but Reno refused to fall for the slight tease.

"Alright, then all of this must be the paperwork I gave you to fill out." Rufus spread his fingers and swept his arms out to indicate the torn and tattered paper scattered all over the bed.

Reno nodded his confirmation of that, watching Rufus closely who was looking at him a bit regretfully.

"I wish you had looked at it, Reno, I left little notes for you throughout it."

Oh it's just too much, thought Reno as the tension in the room ate at him, I need to know just what is going on here. "You ignored me!" He snapped at one of the most feared human beings on the planet. "You used me and then ignored me. You made me believe and then discarded me like I was nothing. Now you sit here like everything is fine talking about helicopters and paperwork!" Reno pounded down his fists on the bed squishing his helicopter and ignoring the tears that were starting again in his eyes.

Rufus who had sat calmly in front of Reno during his tirade reached out and Reno's body jerked at the contact when Rufus placed warm hands over his. "If I tell you why I ignored you, are you going to believe me, or just think I'm lying?" he asked soothingly so close now that Reno could feel his breath.

Intoxicated Reno whispered that he would believe him, as he looked at the glow the light made on the blond hair because with Rufus this close just about anything seemed possible.

The blue-grey of Rufus's eyes met the mako blue of Reno's, "I couldn't notice you because after what happen the desire I have to be close to you is so strong that it's almost overwhelming." Rufus removed his hands slowly from Reno's drawing his fingertips along the back and folding them in his lap. He tilted his head slightly as he waited for Reno's reaction.

With his hands tingling from the touch and the rest of his body beginning to ask him for more, Reno didn't even bother trying to hold back his feelings from his face. The man's self-confidence was unbelievable and that's why Reno realized he wasn't upset about what he had over heard before. He was sure of himself enough to know his lover hadn't meant what was said and had only been upset.

When Rufus realized that Reno wasn't going to reply he smiled and took the paper blob aka helicopter. Turning it over his hands he started to fly it through the air silently with his hand as he kept his eyes straight on Reno, smirking slightly.

"No." Reno said with a sudden desire to correct him and show that he indeed did have knowledge of something. "It hovers, like this." He reached out to grab Rufus's hand mid-flight and holding it between them he shook it slightly to stimulate vibration.

"Well I like it better, when it actually goes somewhere." Rufus tried to pull his hand away to continue the flight but Reno didn't want to let go.

"But your doing it wrong." Reno held Rufus's hand still with some difficulty.

Rufus looked surprised for a second and then grinned as he tried to pull his hand free from Reno's grip. Reno grinned back and did his best to hold on but he could feel that his fingers were slipping away and they did just as Rufus gave a tremendous tug on the other end.

Rufus's hand flew back still holding the makeshift helicopter and hit him squarely in the chest. Both of them froze for a second with Reno wondering nervously if this was finally going to arouse his boss's anger. Suddenly Rufus grabbed his chest and moaned falling partially back on his elbows and his legs unfolding in front of Reno, "Oh no, I've just been mortally wounded by Reno's irrational helicopter of vengeance, what ever should I do?" His body twisted in mock pain, his hips shifting on the bed beside Reno's feet. Absolutely unable to stand this sensual tease Reno grabbed Rufus's ankles and pulled hard causing a stunned Rufus to fall completely flat on his back. Reno fell himself directly on top of his superior with his elbows near the top of Rufus's shoulders on the bed and reaching under his head he pulled that glorious mouth to his own.

Reno felt Rufus's hands burying themselves in his hair as his mouth and tongue moved around his own. Two strong legs moved around his hips and squeezed in an attempt to bring their bodies closer together. Encouraged Reno moved his hands down while continuing the kiss and brought them in-between their bodies. Pushing under Rufus's black turtleneck he ran his fingers up the thin yet firm chest sweeping his fingertips lightly over the nipples. Rufus pulled back his head with a gasp then with a slight sneer on his face he moved his hands to hold Reno's face running thumbs over the red scars under his eyes.

"You fascinate me, always doing what is unexpected. However…" He shifted his weight abruptly keeping Reno's body prisoner with his legs and effectively flipped their positions. "You didn't think you were going to be on top, did you?"

Rufus sat up straddling Reno's hips and pulled off his turtleneck shaking his blond hair to settle it treating Reno to a sight of creamy white skin on which his hands still lingered. Regrettably his hands were pulled away from what they wanted and propelled down above his head on the bed. Rufus intertwined his fingers into Reno's holding him there and squeezing on his hips with his knees Rufus stretched his body like a cat and bent to nibble on Reno's neck.

Reno sighed with pleasure but kept his eyes on the blush of Rufus's small nipples in preparation for his next opportunity. Rufus moved his mouth down Reno's neck to his collarbone sucking and biting and when he realized that he couldn't go any lower with the shirt in the way. He removed his hands with the intent of taking it off but he didn't get the chance. As soon as the hands holding him down were gone, Reno was up like a shot and, bear hugging the startled man above him, he threw himself to the right and landed with Rufus under him again. Reno immediately pressed down the palms of his hands on Rufus's boyish shoulders pinning him down.

The look of Rufus's face was priceless, complete disbelief forcing his mouth to fall open. Too astonished to be upset at first he squirmed around trying to find a way up to which there was none so he settled to gripping Reno's biceps. "Let me up!"

"No." Reno said loving the feel and look of Rufus writhing under him, especially when the movements became more urgent. "I'm a Turk boss. This is what I do, and besides you owe me."

"How dare you!" Honest anger was showing in Rufus's eyes, the first Reno had seen so far as his legs kicked the blankets.

"I do indeed." Reno smiled and bent down to that smooth chest keeping pressure on Rufus's shoulders and sucked down on an eager nipple. At first Rufus tried to resist but when Reno used his teeth nipping slightly and pulling it out his boss groaned and arched his back. "Sensitive?" Reno looked up teasing.

"Yes," Rufus hissed trying to push Reno's head back down with the small amounts of leverage he had with his arms. Reno gave the same tantalizing treatment to the other nipple and started to move his mouth slowly down Rufus's body straightening his arms out as he went listening to Rufus's heavy breathing. Upon reaching the navel on the flat stomach Reno licked around it before sticking his tongue inside massaging the sides. "Oh!" Rufus cried in pleasure and then his tone changed. "You are the most madding human being!"

"Oh, I've been told that before, quite a few times actually." Reno continued his mouth's tasty journey over and around Rufus's hips bones to top of the belt line where he would have no choice but to let go of the shoulders to continue his journey down Rufus's body. Keeping pressure in his hands he ran them down and nuzzled the fly of Rufus's jeans with his face, mutely requesting entrance.

Rufus however was in the mood to be stubborn and didn't comply so Reno without thinking about it enough moved it do it himself. There was a sudden sharp pain in his neck as his head was wrenched back by his hair. Finding himself lying on his stomach between Rufus's legs, Reno got an eyeful of a fuming President; who was now sitting up supporting himself with one hand, his other digging hard into Reno scalp. Two silted eyes looked into his and Reno could tell that Rufus was deciding if it would be more beneficial for him to let him continue on or just snap his neck.

The former won out by a seemingly narrow margin as Rufus roughly pulled Reno up by his hair to his knees with his left hand and undid and pulled out his belt with his right. Reno's arms were quickly and cruelly bound behind his back with the belt and his face shoved back into the jean-covered crotch. "Undo it." Rufus panted hungrily above him keeping his hand firmly on his head. "With your teeth."

Reno obediently did as ordered first the button and then the zipper despite the aching pain in his shoulders as his arms were twisted behind him at a strange angle. Even though he had fought for the top position having Rufus in control just felt right, well of course it did. From the look and the musky smell of the white silk inches in front of him, Rufus was feeling the same way. Reno licked Rufus's boxer shorts circling his covered erection with his tongue until he heard the unmistakable growl of lust above him.

Reno's head was shoved away for a second as Rufus wiggled out of his jeans and boxer shorts and lying back down on the bed he pulled Reno's head with both hands into the desired position. Reno didn't have much time to regard what was in front of him and the fact that he had never done anything like this before; he was forced down and his mouth opened in reflex. At the touch of his lips Reno heard Rufus groan and the sounds spurred him on. Vaguely wishing he had the use of his hands he did the best he could and it seemed to be good enough as Rufus's sounds of passion only increased.

"Harder!" Came the gasped command from above as Reno's head was pulled up and down with urgency and he felt the body beneath him tighten. Rufus came with several low heaving moans and Reno swallowed and sat back on his heels. His own need was making itself known pressingly, especially with the sight of the naked Rufus in front of him but with his hands still tied securely Reno felt helpless to do anything about it.

Rufus lay still for a moment, breathing deeply before sitting up and obviously completely comfortable with his own nudity, as well he should be, returned to his original position of sitting cross-legged on Reno's bed. Rufus's eyes narrowed, as they looked at the bound Reno who was shifting around desperately trying to create some friction, any friction where he needed it most, a sadistic smile played on his mouth. He seemed about to say something when the sound of Reno's phone broke the silence instead.

Both men looked at each other for a second before Rufus stood up and gracefully stepping over Reno's mess, he picked up the phone and pressed it to his captive's ear.

"Hello?" Reno gasped his unfulfilled passion playing his vocal cords, but this went unquestioned by his partner's voice on the other end, who had more important things on his mind. "The President is missing?" He questioned Rude as turned his head slightly to look at the nude ruler in question who was standing by the side of his bed shaking his head slightly with a smile.

Reno sat back on his feet with his knees slightly spread on account of what was happening in his pants as he listened to the tense voice on other end of the phone, a phone that a glorious naked man holding to his ear. "Did you check his office?" He asked in reply, avoiding the truth, when he unexpectedly felt a hand moving caressingly up and down his chest. Reno looked quickly at Rufus who was grinning that sadistic smile again as he moved his hand down to Reno's belt.

His hips twisted out in pleading submission as Rufus wedged the phone between his ear and his shoulder in order to use both hands. It was a second before Reno realized that Rude was waiting for a reply. "I'm a little busy at the moment at the moment…" He said slowly and carefully, afraid that Rufus would stop if he gave anything away, as he watched him undoing his belt. "To go there right now."

Upon feeling the crude cotton material of his boxer shorts being rubbed teasingly against his most delicate of skin Reno closed his eyes and barely held back a moan as Rufus watched him closely. "I have paperwork and other duties to perform," he answered hoarsely (and truthfully) to the question posed by the innocent on the other end.

"No don't call Tseng." Reno pleaded next as he watched his tormentor play with the band of his pants before pulling them down freeing his desire to the air, "everything is fine here." Rufus hovered, holding off touching him for a moment as Reno mouthed please the fingers on his tied hands twitching and a moan couldn't help but follow when Rufus did what he was begging him to do.

Reno wanted to answer Rude's response of natural concern for his well being politely but unfortunately that isn't technically impossible when a naked President is jerking you off. Reno felt his body tensing toes curling in response to Rufus's steady strong stokes and he hissed breathlessly into the phone. "I'm fantastic, Rude! How are you?"

Reno sucked in the air and closing his eyes, not really caring about whatever it was Rude had to say in reply, only caring about the feeling that was growing and getting bigger, he was so close when he heard Rude say something about coming to their apartment. "It's OK Rude." Reno managed before his head fell back, the phone hitting the bed, moments away.

Suddenly there was nothing, no friction, no warmth, nothing. Reno wailed in horror thrusting into the nothing, right on the edge. Almost unable to understand what he was seeing he watched Rufus calmly pick up the phone from the bed and speak into it. "Rude, since I'm missing I think you should spend the rest of the night looking for me somewhere else, just to be safe."

Rufus stood up and replaced the telephone on its holder ignoring the utterly pitiful moans coming from the bed. Reno struggled hard with his tied hands desperate to finish off, but it was no use.

"Maybe I should just leave you like that," said Rufus watching him struggle with some obvious amusement as he climbed in front of him. Reno looked at him in horror; he wasn't serious, was he?

"God, no, please no."

"Hmm." Rufus said grinning and moving in closer, but still not touching. "Tell me you belong to me." He said as he moved his head to get a more penetrating look into Reno's panicked eyes.

"I belong to you and only you, oh please!"

Rufus traced the curve of Reno's jaw with one finger his tongue licking his own teeth. "Tell me there is no other."

"No other, only you, it's only ever been you, now please!" Reno felt like his whole body was going to explode with longing as he stared at Rufus's eyes, wet and begging.

Rufus grabbed Reno's ponytail and pull his head back again neck muscles straining and getting up on his knees, he looked down from above deep into his eyes. "You belong to me, anything you think and feel is mine. And you only receive this because I allow it." He bent and licked Reno's out stretched neck from the bottom to the top in one long motion as his hand gave the only two quick strokes that were needed.

Reno's head felt like it was going to explode, as the feeling of his orgasm ripped through his entire body leaving him panting and feeling weak. He closed his eyes pulling in air and waited for the planet to stop that crazy spinning. When it felt more or less normal he looked up at Rufus who sat detached watching him. "Do you think you can untie me now?" He sighed still feeling a bit dizzy.

"That depends, are you going to behave?"

"Well probably not, sir." Reno answered in all honestly with a smirk and turned his body expectantly to allow access to the confined ache in his arms and shoulders.

Rufus grinned again probably at his arrogance and moved to untie him. "Only you would answer like that." He said giving Reno a satisfied little pat on the shoulder.

Moving the blankets on the bed he got under the covers and patted the space next to him as to motion Reno to lie there. Reno shook out his arms while standing up and quickly disposed of his clothes, as he wanted to feel Rufus skin to skin and was used to sleeping naked anyway. Reno crawled into the bed and lay down next to his sleepy eyed lover.

Rufus pulled the bedding over them and turned Reno's body away from his cuddling down into his back and spooning their legs. "You're so very pretty, you know." he yawned into the back of Reno's neck his voice fading slightly with drowsiness as his hands lazily roomed over the other's body.

"Am I, am I really?" Reno answered completely awake and with a sly grin that Rufus couldn't see he pointedly twisted in hips backwards into the nakedness behind him.

The body behind him jerked away in surprise. "Don't do that unless you want to get me going again." Rufus said sharply sounding more awake already.

"Oh, would I do that?" Reno asked knowing that the answer to that was obvious as he rubbed up and down with his body on the strengthening hardness that was pushing itself into the cleft of his behind.

Rufus growled behind him and his hands began to rub with more direct intent as Reno thought in a glow. Heaven, this must heaven, because truly what else could it be but heaven?

_**Author's Note: **So there are the first two chapters. I wrote them for your enjoyment and I hope you found some. Now your going to review because your a fantastic and nice person with a big heart who knows that even the smallest effort on his or her part can make a huge difference in my life. To dramatic? OK fine, review because I'm handing out cookies! Holds up a big plate of your favorite kind of biscuit, please take one with my sincere compliments! Yay!_


	3. Rufus 2

_**Love's Foolish Gift **_

_** Rating: **Mature for sure, because of the yaoi you know_

_**Warnings**: Does contain yaoi so please be aware of that. Also contains much drama, hurt feelings and misunderstandings._

_**Pairings: **Rufus/Reno in that order_

_**Timeline:** For this chapter, the start of the day in which the unfortunate accident involving Weapon occurs_

**To all my lovely reviewers I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Yay extra cookies for you all!**

**Azona** - You know I love you and thank you yet again for all your oh so valuable help.

**Matron Raenee** - Yes it is smutty but I like it like that. Sorry about the long wait in updating, I hope it was worth it!

**Mudskii** - Reno is much stronger then Rufus gives him credit for! You never know just what may happen next. Smut is always good, isn't it!

**Crimson Vixen** - Oh you do go on, thank you so much! I wish I could tell you what happens next, but that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it? evil grin

**Deathtoallclovers** - I completely agree with you the world is truly suffering from the deplorable lack of Rufus and Reno. I hope to change all that!

**Saki Inazuma** - Thank you so much. I'm glad I hit on the characters the way you see them. Your wish is my command!

Chapter 3 

On the last day of his natural life Rufus awoke with a start to the sound of a door opening followed by a distinctly female yawn. Lying down he watched or rather heard Elena sleepily wonder into Reno's bedroom and thankfully, she didn't even glance at the bed. Walking over she picked up an old oversized kimono from the floor and turning she wondered herself back out again. Now awake, Rufus turned and looked at the sleeping lump next to him who hadn't shown any signs of waking during the break-in. Reno lay facing towards Rufus on his side with knees bent up, his hands palm to palm supporting his cheek, breathing steadily.

Rufus reached over and gently so not to wake the peacefully sleeping man he ran his hands lightly through the disheveled red hair, which was sticking up even more then usual, probably because of his earlier abuse of it. He couldn't help but hurt it though; it was incredible, nothing else he owned was anything like this, this magnificent color and texture. What was attached to it was also special; unpredictability was a quality that was very much missing from Rufus's life and Reno certainly provided that in spades. He was easy to control of course and so easy to manipulate; but then again, they all were and he couldn't honestly expect more.

Rufus turned over onto his side and got up on one elbow. He reached for the peaceful countenance slowly in order to run his fingers over the angles and curves on the sleeping man's face, feeling that soft warm skin. Possessively he traced the mouth with one finger and was about to move on with the exploration of the redhead's face, when the mouth suddenly opened and his finger slipped inside. Reno's eyes opened wide and reaching up he grabbed Rufus's wrist and sucked in his finger.

Oh yes Rufus thought, enjoying the way he could see Reno's mouth moving at this close angle, so unpredictable and what could be better then that?

"Hmmmm." Reno watched Rufus to see if this was having the desired effect as he moved the finger in and out of his eager mouth. Indeed it was having the effect that Reno was intending on Rufus but unfortunately the president couldn't stay here and have this man on this bed for the rest of his life, as appealing as that idea sounded. He needed to get back to his real life, as there was no else to run it but him.

Reno withdrew Rufus's finger from his mouth one last time and sat up, letting the sheets fall off his sensuous nude body. He reached for Rufus obviously intending to kiss him when Rufus pushed him back firmly saying: "No."

"Is that so?" Reno's eyes narrowed playfully clearly thinking that it was just a tease and reached under the sheets for a more direct route to Rufus's desire; this forced a strong hand to stop him.

"Reno, no. It's late, or should I say early and I need to get back." Rufus dropped Reno's hand and pushed up to a seated position.

"Oh." Reno stopped his seduction with obvious disappointment, pulling the sheet slightly around himself. "I was hoping you could stay here and have breakfast with us, seeing how Rude knows now."

"I only told Rude because he is so perceptive, he would have figured it out anyway and I'm not going to have breakfast here." Rufus tried not to crinkle his nose at the idea because it was pretty much impossible for them to have a meal that was up to his standards.

Reno looked down at the bed and absent-mindedly flicked at the sheets with his fingers and muttered. "Right."

Disregarding that, Rufus looked pointedly at his garments on the floor beside the bed then back to Reno who wasn't moving from his current slumped position. Rufus sighed and said with impatience. "Get my clothes." He nodded towards the jeans and black turtleneck.

"Oh sorry." Reno got slowly out of bed and gathered up the clothes but stopped before he handed them to Rufus. "You know these are actually my clothes, boss, except for the shirt and this." He held up Rufus's favorite white silk boxer shorts.

"You're right, now give me those." Rufus held out his hand expecting them to be handed over, but one had to expect the unexpected with Reno.

"No, I don't think so." said Reno smiling for the first time that morning and standing up he backed away from the bed holding on to the shorts impishly watching to see if Rufus was about to pounce.

"Reno I had an enjoyable time with you last night but right now I need to get back to work so hand them over." He held his temper in check for the moment watching the male minx.

Reno appeared to think about it for a second. "You know what? I think I'm going to wear them today." He said playfully and to Rufus's astonishment he actually stepped into the pants and stood there wearing them. "Oh I can see why you like them." he said as he rubbed his hands lustfully over his hips. "So very smooth."

Rufus just glared. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be trying my patience like this first thing the morning." He stated as he began to give into the anger. Was anything easy with this man?

In response Reno grinned and spreading his fingers wide ran the palms of his hands slowly down his body to the stolen underwear in very obvious gesture. "If you don't like it, then why don't you come over and take them off?" He twisted his form in mock pleasure and looked at Rufus with a smirk. "With your teeth!"

Rufus could not help but smile at the reference to the night before. After all, Reno just wanted to spend time with him and there was nothing surprising about that. Rufus reached out and grabbed the band of his under shorts pulling Reno to the side of the bed. Smiling sweetly he wrapped his arms tenderly around the trim waist and nuzzled the flat stomach with his face in what must have appeared to be a loving gesture.

Resting his cheek on the smooth interplay of muscles, Rufus inhaled the scent of the man he held in his grip in more ways then one. Upon feeling Reno's hand begin to stroke his hair, he moved his head to look up into the glistening Mako eyes. "Just because I'm leaving right now doesn't mean that I won't come back later." He pointed out and watched as Reno nodded in response.

Closing his eyes and moving his head back down, Rufus gave Reno a slight squeeze with his arms his face still rubbing against the other's middle. "Besides, right now in the twilight hours, Midgar tends to be dangerous. I might need my loyal bodyguard to keep me safe."

Reno's hand tightened for a second on his head and Rufus looked up and saw the predictable look of joy at his words.

Reno swallowed heavily then said brightly. "Yes sir, I believe I'm qualified in that department."

"Good." Rufus reassuringly smiled against Reno's belly. Words so simple, so easy, especially ones that were open to interpretation can turn anyone into a submissive child. It seemed as though he should have been the king of manipulation, no wait, he already was.

"So let's get dressed." Rufus said moving his face away from the warmth of Reno for the time being and gesturing towards his silk pants that were still sitting on the fetching hips.

"No actually I want to keep these." Reno said stubbornly. "You can use one of mine, I promise I won't tell." Reno held his hand up and gave a look of mock sincerity.

Rufus tilted his head and decided to play the little game and not argue because after all, he could always get them back when they came off later. "Alright get me a clean pair and I'll wear them." He allowed with an indulgent smile and watched as Reno scampered over to his wardrobe and pulled one of the few folded garments out and tossed it to him.

Rufus caught the boxer shorts with one hand. "So bright blue, and matches your uniform?" He stood up and put them on and along with the rest of the clothes that had been left on the bed.

Stepping around the confounding mess that made up most of this small room he felt the redhead's appreciative eyes as he approached the mirror in the middle of it all. Rufus peered at his reflection turning his face different angles and pushing his light blond hair back. Well he was going to need a bath before the day started in earnest, but that could be fun with such a whimsical pet at his side. Rufus smiled as he could imagine just how that would play out. He watched in the mirror as Reno came to stand by his side fully dressed in blue jeans that cut low on the waist and a light blue button down shirt that was actually tucked in.

"You're dressed nicely for once."

"Yeah, well it's a bit awkward but alright." Reno squirmed around stretching his shoulders with a slight grimace that turned into a smile as Rufus turned to observe him.

Rufus reached forward and brushed his hand over Reno's face, watching him melt, before bringing that soft mouth to his own. Reno closed his eyes and brought his slightly trembling hands up to hold Rufus's face. Rufus on the other hand kept his eyes open and watched them in the mirror, even as he lightly returned Reno's ardor. Yes they did look nice together; Rufus thought as he studied the image closely as if it was a painting, he could easily become use to this.

Rufus smiled and brushed some of Reno's crimson hair out of his eyes as the kiss broke off. "So I trust you remember your basic minder skills such as assessing the possibility of dangerous situations and the quick thinking needed to best respond to minimize danger."

"I am the very best, boss, at that," Reno responded as he picked up his goggles where they had fallen the night before and put them on his forehead so to hold back some of the uncultivatedhair from his face. "There is no need to be frightened." He lightly teased.

"Reno, I am not afraid." Rufus said a bit too sharply. "I've just never observed you in a bodyguard situation before."

"Well anything has to be better then Heidegger, sir." Reno said with wide eyes before his mouth twisted into an impudent sneer.

Shaking his head with a smile, Rufus had to admit to himself that he agreed. However it was entirely possible that Heidegger's horrible horselaugh was enough to keep any danger at bay.

He walked past his employee on the way to the door and purposefully ignored the slight shiver he received as Reno's fingers trailed lightly along his shoulder. Noticing the mistreated leather jacket on the floor where he had left it the night before he bent to pick it up and handed it to Reno.

Reno took the coat, brushed it off, and then held it up for Rufus to put on. "No you wear it, it's still cold outside and I'll be fine."

Knowing that this would be the response Rufus slipped his arms in the coat and once again avoided the feeling Reno's hands gave to him. He turned zipping up the jacket and met the brightness of Reno's blue eyes under his hair, which were scanning him with a barely suppressed eagerness.

"Come on." Rufus said firmly taking the hand beside him and turned his wrist so their fingers intertwined together. Reno sighed dramatically in disappointment to which Rufus couldn't help but chuckle as they headed out into the early morning of Midgar.

It was only a short walk to the Shinra office building as the Turks needed to be within close range because they might be called in at any time, day or night. Seeing that there were very few people on the streets in the small hours of the day and he wasn't immediately recognizable in the street clothes anyway, Rufus allowed a now very cheerful Reno to continue holding his hand.

"So what's on the agenda today boss? Going to give them hell?"

"Of course." Rufus smiled watching as Reno bounced along beside him swinging their arms.

"I wonder what Rude and Elena are going to think when they find out about us?"

"You can talk about it with them Reno, but no one else." Rufus sternly instructed squeezing on Reno's hand to show that he was serious.

"No I wouldn't, except… Tseng?" Reno stopped springing for a second and turned to look at Rufus.

"No not Tseng and tell Elena to keep quiet about it too." Rufus kept on walking looking straight ahead and jerked Reno slightly off balance for a second as their arms stretched.

"Oh, all right." Reno jogged slightly to get back in step with his boss.

Rufus could feel Reno's questioning eyes contemplating the side of his head so he turned to look at the curious redhead as he continued his stride.

"He will figure it out later." Rufus added the 'if it lasts' part to himself. "Right now I don't want to interfere with his recovery."

Reno pursed his lips together. "You and Tseng …" Reno left the rest of the question unasked as there was really no need and it didn't seem like he was to keen to say it either.

"Yes." Rufus answered looking forward again as it was pretty obvious that his bodyguard was not paying attention to what was happening around them.

Reno bit his lip slightly. "I guess I did know that already." He said cautiously continuing to watch Rufus as they walked together. He drew a breath for a second as if he wanted to say more but then stopped, uncertain.

"I'm sure you did, now go ahead and ask what you want to ask." Rufus turned and smiled at Reno for a second before looking back at the street because somebody had to.

"So are you two still together?" Reno attempted a casual tone, but it came out sounding anything but casual.

"No." Rufus stopped walking and turned to his insecure companion then stroked his face to put him more at ease. "It was over long before the attack and I have no regrets. Is that alright Reno?"

Reno nodded and looked down at his shuffling feet for a moment before he glanced quickly up at his boss and then returned to the fascinating contemplation of his shoes.

Rufus sighed rolling his eyes up slightly up to the red hazed sky. "I know what you want to ask Reno, so you might as well ask it."

Reno drew in a deep breath and nervously rubbed his leg. "Did you love him?" his tone was low as he started to kick at a few small stones in street.

Rufus inwardly winced at that word but shrugging it off, he put his hand gently under Reno's chin and moved it up so their eyes met. "There was a time when it seemed that the only place I had to turn was to him, so yes I…" Rufus paused not quite daring to say it before continuing on. "But since then we have moved in different directions and we both decided it was time to move on." Rufus lied easily as he looked into Reno's trusting hopeful eyes knowing that he had utterly devastated Tseng, knowing that he was the cause of Tseng crazily asking Elena of all people out to dinner that very day and knowing that it was ultimately his fault that Tseng had been so sloppy when fighting Sephiroth. Knowing but not caring, he convinced himself firmly, not caring at all.

Reno nodded slowly and reaching up moved Rufus's hand up from his chin to his mouth where he gently kissed the open palm. Rufus watched this, bemused but was careful not to let it show. It was evident that Reno fancied himself in love and since it served Rufus's purpose rather nicely he was content to let him believe that. Oh, it was bound to turn messy eventually but he had experience with situations such as this and until then Rufus would have his much needed fun even if it needed to be at Reno's expense.

Rufus smiled into Reno's lovesick eyes nodding his head slightly, fully aware just how Reno was bound to take that gesture and started walking with him again.

"Now I have a question for you," Rufus said as he carefully scanned the street again. "What kind of bodyguard are you if you make me do all the work?" He smiled slightly at Reno to take some of the sting from his words.

"There's no need for that boss." Reno confidently said as he continued to gaze in adoration at Rufus.

"Oh? I believe that is why I asked you to come with me; to watch for danger."

Reno laughed softly and then launched into his on spot explanation of the surrounding streets.

"There are three empty cars parked across the street." He began keeping his eyes on Rufus's eyes. "They're empty and have been there since last night. There's one guy trying to walk and read the paper at three o'clock, a cat pawing at the rubbish bag behind us and a homeless bag lady talking to herself in the entrance to that alley." He tilted his head and smiled smugly at Rufus who looked back, impressed despite himself.

Suddenly Rufus felt a sharp jerk as Reno pulled him to the right and he looked over to see a drunk weaving his way unsteadily towards them. The bum looked at them through blurry eyes uncomprehending before proceeding to get violently sick on the street. Rufus managed to hold back a gag as Reno hurried them along around the corner where the imposing office building of the Shinra Electric Company loomed on the horizon. Safe from harm, Reno fell back against an old brick wall holding his sides, shaking with laughter.

"See I did protect you from danger; I protected you from getting sick all over my grubby old jeans."

Rufus crossed his arms and tapped his foot below the indeed smutty jeans looking at cheeky redhead. "Brilliant." He said feeling the side of his mouth twitch as he fought to contain his own laughter. To regain control of that, he put his hands on either side of Reno's head against the wall and leaned in, bending his elbows, as he looked deep into the gorgeous Mako blue eyes stopping the other's laughter cold. Reno opened his mouth obviously looking for a kiss but Rufus pushed off against the wall and grabbing his bodyguard's hand he pulled him towards his corporate building.

"So, how did you get out last night?" Reno asked his unrequited love more under control as they approached the large front doors still holding Rufus's hand tightly.

"I used the side door." Rufus demonstrated by tugging Reno along with him to the slightly hidden entrance in question.

"But it's all stairs back there and your office is seventy floors up!"

"Yes it is." Rufus agreed and went to open the door, which of course was unlocked. Heads were going to have to roll for this one; especially considering the break-in Cloud and co. had managed not too long ago.

"Well that's a bit of a climb." Reno whined digging in his feet slightly as he was dragged into the building. "I think you should consider using the lifts."

"Oh you think so?" said Rufus playfully closing the door behind them and taking off Reno's coat, before spinning to face the doubtful redhead. "We are going up all these stairs and what's more we are going to run up them." Rufus felt his face turning into a smirk as he looked at Reno and his eyes caressed his pet's nimble body before returning to his face. "Get all hot and sweaty and then jump into my tub and take a nice long bath together." Rufus narrowed his eyes at the now beaming Reno with his head tilted. "What do you think of that?"

"I think I'm going to beat you to it!" said Reno gleefully turning and running up the stairs taking the steps two, three at a time before Rufus even had a chance to move.

"I never said you could start!" Rufus said quickly hanging the coat on a nearby hook and bounding quickly after him.

Rufus could hear Reno's panting laughter floating back to him as he passed the fifth floor. "Well why don't you sack me again for that, boss? Worked out well the last time." Reno was still ahead of him despite Rufus's longer legs and more graceful footing.

"Maybe I will Reno, you never know." Rufus used the handrail to gain some leverage and propelled himself up 6 steps at once.

The competition was closer now and Rufus reached out to grab his prey's arm and watched as Reno jerked in surprise when he realized how fast his boss had caught up. Rufus turned Reno's body around and slammed his back into the wall, attacking his mouth with his own. Rufus thrusted his tongue hungrily in and around the wet and willing mouth as his hands slid between their bodies rubbing the firm muscles through Reno's thin shirt. When Reno pulled away to gasp Rufus pushed off against his chest and continued up the stairs. "Ha!" he said, now in the lead.

"Hey that's no fair! I can't run like this." Reno giggled indicating to the front of his jeans where things were beginning to take shape.

"Oh you'd better." Rufus looked back snickering, as he rounded the corner to the twelfth floor. "Wouldn't want to keep me waiting. I might have to find someone else if that's the case."

There was a gasp behind followed by the sound of quickly pounding feet and Rufus timed his stride to the pounding as the exertion began to make him breath heavy. At the 21st floor there was a sudden silence and Rufus paused for a second and turned around wondering what had happened when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Reno kept one strong arm around Rufus's body and the other hand protected his head as they fell to the stairs. Rufus landed in shock gasping and looked up to see Reno's glowing eyes.

"What did you do, climb the walls!"

"As a matter of fact I did." Reno growled blinking to keep the sweat out of his eyes. "I couldn't let you get away with that!" His hands were roaming under Rufus's shirt against his wet skin and when fingers pinched at his nipples, Rufus couldn't bit back the groan quick enough; he had always been tender there. Reno's mouth bite down on the nape of his arched neck as pain met pleasure and Rufus almost by reflex wrapped his legs around the hips above him just like he had always done with Tseng.

As a hand reached for his belt and Rufus pushed up into it encouraging and eager before he remembered just who this was and his legs uncurled themselves. Reno was now circling the outside of his ear with his impassioned tongue as his hand continued to fumble with Rufus's belt.

"Reno," gasped Rufus and as Reno looked up to see why his name had been said like that, Rufus used the slope they were on to slip out from under the hot sticky body. He jumped over Reno's form and turned to face him as Reno sprang to his feet.

Rufus backed away for a second with a sneer. "I suppose I'll have to watch you more carefully then." Before he turned to go. Reno quickly caught up with him this time and tried to pass him on the left and then the right as they sped up the stairs, hair becoming damp, but Rufus deflected him each time looking back smiling at Reno's narrowed eyes in his panting face and they passed the thirtieth floor.

They were both pulling in air quickly as their clothes started to show the moisture coming off their bodies. Reno grabbed the side of Rufus's hips when they reached a landing and twisted and pushed his lower body into him.

"You do like it like this don't you?"

Yes damn it, Rufus loved it like that but not with Reno; with Reno it was all about control and that was hardly control. Giving up control with Tseng had been his first mistake.

Rufus forcibly spun around and pushed Reno against the wall behind him, his hand pressing on his neck, arm outstretched. "Don't you ever do that again."

Reno responded to the threat by grinning shrewdly and sticking out his tongue, licking his bottom lip, in a tease that Rufus found he couldn't resist. He bent his elbow to get closer to the maddening slut and Rufus opened his mouth to suck on that tongue. Hard and possessively he caught up the slippery snake of eager muscle pushing it to the roof of his mouth as his lips pushed hard enough again Reno's to bruise, causing his grip over the windpipe to falter.

Reno threw Rufus's hand away from his throat and reaching under his shirt he forcibly tried to rip it off when Rufus shoved hard away from him.

"What do you mean to do? Rape me in my own building?" Rufus hissed his eyes glowing with undeniable lust half wishing Reno would.

Reno looked surprised for a second, but then grinned cruelly. "If need be." He responded with lowered eyes advancing on Rufus hands clenching and unclenching.

Wondering just how he had managed to unleash this indisputably exciting monster Rufus headed for the next set of stairs leading to the 40th floor. "Catch me then." He said and turned and dashed up the stairs as fast he could.

Rufus was fast but Reno was faster and by the time they had gone up the next 10 flights up he was all over him again. On the dirty floor, Reno reached under him and pushed Rufus's clothed legs up and pressed between them, Rufus twisted hard both directions to get away but Reno proved once again to know what he was doing as the grip on his thighs increased and there was no escape.

"Tell me." Reno growled into his face. "Tell me you didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?" Rufus had no idea what he was talking about. All he knew, even as he struggled, was that he didn't want Reno to stop, not ever.

"That you would find somebody else."

Rufus froze a look of amazement on his face as the fear that he just now realized he was feeling began to disappear. "That's what this is all about? Reno I was just teasing, you need to calm down."

Reno relaxed slightly but didn't ease his grip. "Or maybe that was just an excuse. You want this, I know you do."

Rufus took a deep breath and pulled Reno's forehead down to his own "Let me go, baby." He whispered and Reno dropped his legs closing his eyes. Rufus pushed him gently off and stood up attempting to brush himself down, but because of the mixed sweat of the two of them on his body and the dust from the floor it was hopeless.

Reno remained on the floor, knees bent up, and forehead resting there as his body shook slightly. His face was in his hands as he was seemingly unable to look at Rufus.

Rufus for his part eyed the shaken man and wondered just how well he knew his new toy. Was this a well-constructed act to cover a more sinister side to the Turk who had vowed to protect his life with his own? Rufus brushed off the feeling; no he was in control.

"Come on." Rufus smiled and reached down to take the redheads hands, who now seemed more confidant, so to pull him up. "Now we are almost to the top." He nodded towards the staircase. "So let's try and make it without stopping this time."

"I don't know if I can, boss, watching you move…"

Rufus ignored the look and what it was doing to him. "I'm going to win then!" He stated and turned to head on up the stairs more on alert this time. Reno caught up quickly this time and tried to pass him on both the left and right sides but Rufus deflected him and pushed him back easily. By the time they reached the 60th floor they were both panting heavily and dripping sweat but neither quite dared to slow down as the prize for the winner was clear. Reno tried once again to grab Rufus and get it early, but Rufus saw him coming and ducked out of the way at the last minute leaving him snatching at nothing but air.

"Damn!"

Rufus glanced slightly behind at Reno who was pouring sweat; his hair damp and stuck to face and forced himself on, even though he was getting close to collapsing not being used to such physical exertion but unable to even conceive of giving in.

Just as that thought went through his mind, he heard Reno fall to his knees behind him pulling in air. Rufus took the opportunity to do the same thing and smiled slightly when he heard Reno crawling up to him.

"You… You're dripping wet." Rufus panted putting his hands in Reno wet red hair and pushed his forehead against the sweaty brow.

"So are you boss." Reno answered a little bit too cheerfully before jumping up and taking off again.

"What!" Rufus turned around on his knees just in time to see Reno disappear around the corner of the entrance to the 68th floor. He got up and teetered for a second before pushing on with everything he had and managed to catch up to the cheater a couple of feet in front of the door. Having no choice, Rufus dove for one of Reno's legs and caught it. Reno yelped in surprise as he headed towards the floor but managed to put his hands down to save his face.

"You're not going to win." Rufus panted keeping his grip tight on Reno's denim covered calf.

Reno glanced back at him grinning and proceeded to try and claw his way up to the door. "I have to, I can't miss out on that." He said starting to laugh as he went inch, by inch between gasps for air.

"No." Rufus giggled as he felt his dragging feet being pulled along the floor. He started to pull himself up Reno's leg so he could slide himself over the sweat soaked body to reach the door.

"Ahhh!" Reno laughed as he felt Rufus pull up his body and stretched his arm out for the door swiping broadly in order to make contact with it pushing his form forward with his feet. Rufus was almost totally on top of him now and grinning he reached forward to snatch Reno's wrist from certain victory, but he was a second late. Reno's palm hit the door hard followed by a yell of triumph.

Rufus kept his grip on Reno's wrist for second as he realized that he had lost. Letting go he rolled slowly off the sweat drenched body to lie on his back and wondered briefly if he should let Reno have the unspoken prize.

In a flash of a memory he remembered just how it had felt to have Tseng deep inside him as he sat forward on his lap straddling his thighs with Tseng's commanding voice in his ear. "Come baby, come for me now." His hand stroking and urging. He looked over Reno who had collapsed face down on the floor his hand still on the door and started to laugh; no, of course not, the whole idea was ridiculous.

Reno lifted his head and looked at him joining in and soon they were both giggling crazily at each other. Rufus felt free, this is what it was about, and this is what he wanted Reno for. In a few hours he would go back to his life and be the man that everyone expected him to be but right now at this moment he felt completely alive.

Reno pushed up to a sitting position, falling against the nearby wall he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes. Rufus rolled his utterly exhausted body up and pushed himself over to sit by him. Reno offered him one of his cigarettes with a flick of the wrist and after hesitating for a moment; Rufus took one and stuck it in his mouth. Reno leaned forward and lit it with the burning one that was held loosely in his own flushed lips, straightening the cigarette to a firmer grip as he sucked in the smoke to give the maximum ember burn to light Rufus's cigarette. Rufus pulled in the thick smoke and willed himself not to cough as he felt his eyes start to burn. But still it felt good; sitting here sharing a smoke, just for now.

"So when do I get it boss?" Reno asked with a teasing tone, holding the paper tube expertly between two fingers, his head still being held up by the wall behind him.

Rufus turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Get what Reno?" He asked with a hint of a warning in his voice.

Reno grinned. "Why the promotion of course, I do get it now, don't I?"

Rufus looked down at the cigarette in his hand and tried another drag and smiled back. "You chose shredding as opposed to filling out the paperwork, and I already decided to give the promotion to Elena."

Reno reacted with horror to that statement, pushing away from the wall in his aggravation, but before he could voice it the door that they had both tried to hard to reach opened.

Rude purposefully stepped through the door fully prepared to fight whatever it was he had heard on the stairwell, but there was no way he could have been ready for what was there. He was professional enough not to let his shock show as he looked at the two men covered in sweat and dust huddled against the wall behind the faint haze of cigarette smoke. He knew though that the frozen expression on his face was giving him away to Reno and probably Rufus as well. President Rufus that is, except now with his faded jeans, wet and messy blond hair, and unfiltered cigarette he looked just like any other university student coming over to Midgar to cause trouble.

"Oh how are you doing, Rude?" Reno asked leaning back against the wall flicking the ash off his smoke.

Rufus used the wall to rise up ignoring the slight trembling in his legs to stand in front of his employee. Rude automatically took the position he had been taught to hold when being addressed by his superior, straight back at attention hands clasped behind. Reno remained sprawled where he was watching the two of them lazily pulling in smoke.

"Reno." Rufus said evenly. Well they were going to have to work on that attitude.

"Oh right, sorry." Reno pulled himself up and stood over by his partner and after seeing Rufus watching him with a hint of anger behind his eyes, he mimicked Rude's posture.

Seeing that Reno was now complying with his basic training, Rufus turned to address Rude. "I'm glad you found me Rude. Now I want you to go back to your apartment and get a few hours rest and something to eat. When you're done come back here as I am putting all three of you on Weapon and intruder watch today."

"Yes, sir." Rude said and glanced slightly over at Reno, who turned fully to smile broadly at him.

Rufus sighed, time for this particularly brash Turk to learn his manners. "Oh and tell Elena to come in when you see her as she has a promotion waiting."

"Yes, sir." Rude said again this time with a slight smile. Reno was reacting wildly beside him shaking his head eyes wide in a caricature of horror.

Rufus looked steadily at Reno until he stopped his acting out and dropped his eyes. Then he turned back to Rude and dismissed him with a small nod, Rude gave a short bow and headed down the stairs managing not to look back.

Reno stretched his hands above his head and yawned. After one last drag he dropped his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. Rufus threw his down as well and it received the same death. Reno looked up at Rufus expectantly and grinning happily.

Rufus kept his gaze steady. "I haven't dismissed you yet Reno."

"Oh right." Reno put his hands behind his back again. "I remember that you like this position." He teased.

Rufus didn't react. "You need to go get a shower and should probably stop by the cafeteria and pick something up to eat. I expect you to be dressed in your uniform and at the docks within an hour. You may leave." Rufus suppressed the urge to smile, as he knew just what Reno's reaction to this would be.

"What?" Reno startled and moved to touch Rufus but an eyebrow raise from his boss moved his hands back where they belonged. "I thought we were going to…"

"It's obvious to me, that you are unable to separate your duty from pleasure and since I need a hard working Turk more then I need a friend right now I've made my choice." Rufus moved by Reno as he said this and stood by the door waiting to see if Reno would open it or not.

Reno meanwhile was showing all the signs of being deeply dismayed. "No, I can be good, I promise." He said anxiously swaying towards Rufus but didn't touch the door.

"I thought you told me that you couldn't behave?" Rufus said tasting his power once again and loving it. He inclined his head heavily towards the door and Reno suddenly cottoned on.

"Oh sorry." He rushed towards the door and ripped it open. "But you don't mean it?"

"Perhaps I do. Not only did you blatantly disregard my authority, you failed to show me the proper respect by opening this door." Rufus said walking into the hallway, empty in these early morning hours, with a slight smile that Reno missed as he headed towards his bedroom, Reno at his heels.

"No, I do respect you sir, more then anything, please don't." Reno begged pawing at his arm as they made the short journey.

Rufus flicked off the hand with a shrug of this shoulder. "I told you to leave Reno, why are you still here?" Rufus reached the door to his bedroom and punched in the pass code, which was Tseng's birthday. He didn't need discretion; he was sure Reno was too freaked out to notice.

"I can't leave you, sir." Reno said wildly reaching out to grab onto Rufus's arm again. Rufus looked at his arm, then backed up to Reno who dropped it. With barely a wry glance, Rufus stepped into his large and glamorous bedroom, certain that Reno would follow him.

Reno closed the door behind them automatically as his scared eyes followed Rufus, not even noticing he was in a room that very few had ever seen.

"When you said that before Reno, I didn't think it meant that you would be stuck to me like glue. I might have reconsidered had I known." Rufus declared and turned to face the very upset Turk, as he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"Nooo!" Reno launched himself dramatically at Rufus's feet and kissed his each of his shoes. Sitting back on his heels, he clasped his hands in a begging gesture. "Please, please, please, please, I'm so fucking horny!"

Unable to hold back a grin at that performance Rufus turned his back and casually took off his still damp shirt tossing it onto his huge bed that dominated the elaborated room. Denying himself a look at what had to be Reno's shocked expression as he knelt in the middle of Rufus's room, he walked over to the phone.

"Janet." he instructed calmly over the line as he listened excitedly to the sounds of crawling behind him. "I need my white outfit cleaned and delivered to my room as soon as you can." He paused to listen to his secretary's reaction.

"Yes I had a fine time last night and I'm sorry you were worried." he replied feeling unusually generous at the moment because of what a certain red-haired darling was doing. Reno had crept over to Rufus's leg and was now biting and kissing his way straight up the jeans and when his warm mouth arrived at the bare skin of Rufus's waist a purr of contentment sounded in the President's throat.

He knew Janet well enough to know that she was smiling at the other end. "Yes I am aware of the meeting with Reeve and Scarlet and I will be there. Sephiroth is as good as defeated." He ended slightly high-pitched because of Reno's wet ardent trek up his body to his neck and ear. Reno pulled away and looking Rufus in the eye, plucked the phone out of his hand, which Rufus decided to allow.

"Janet, I'm also going to need my uniform delivered here … Yeah of course you knew." He smiled and put the phone back on the hook and then quickly jumped out of the way of Rufus's swat.

"Bad boy, I didn't say that you could move." Rufus grinned.

Reno giggled as he walked backwards towards the bed keeping his eyes on Rufus. "Me? Bad? You're the one who scared me like that."

"Oh I put the fear of the goddess into you and…" Rufus paused and narrowed his eyes at Reno for a second who had reached his destination and was currently rubbing his whole body around a post on his bed canopy. "I'm serious about what I said. You have to learn to separate this from your duty, understand?"

"Yes sir." Reno untangled himself from the post and with a sly smile turned, showing his back to Rufus as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt looking back over his shoulder at the object his desire. "You put the fear of you into me at any rate."

Rufus couldn't ask for more then that, certainly not love, and approached the seduction with a smirk. He could do literally anything to this lusty tease and Reno would lick it up and beg for more. Fortunately for this pet his desire was raising rapidly as he watched flashes of soft skin show between Reno's shirt and his jeans as the redhead's body swayed slightly.

At touching distance now, Rufus ran his hands down Reno's arms, who turned himself to face the bed with a wince of passion, and stopped the working hands so he could finish the unbuttoning job himself. He whispered amorously into Reno's perfect ear. "You make me so hot baby." When the blue shirt that was separating Reno's skin from his own was completely opened in front he sucked down on that ear and rested his hands lightly on Reno's now exposed hipbones and flat stomach. Reno drew the hand on his hip down to the obvious bulge on the front of his jeans and held it there. He moaned hungrily bending forward slightly as his hips pushed back in Rufus's, his other hand clutching at the feather down bedspread.

Rufus briefly considered doing what Reno was asking him to do, which would be a simple matter of curving this eager body over the bed right here and now taking him but while that would be satisfying, it would be ultimately more rewarding to hear him beg a whole lot more.

Rufus moved his hands to loosen Reno's belt and the top button on his fly. He reached inside past the silk and began to caress the pulsing need gently to tantalize only in the small space available.

"Oh boss, I want you inside of me." Reno hissed, both hands clutching at the bed as he pushed his hips back even more obviously into Rufus's.

"Quite quickly eager aren't you?" Rufus chuckled continuing to provide his contact with Reno's hunger but not enough to actually stimulate him.

"I've been eager ever since we woke up this morning." Reno gasped as he started to attempt to thrust into Rufus's hand, head hanging low.

Rufus wrapped his arm around the firm stomach in front of him to keep him still. "With a sex drive like that, it's no wonder you can't get anything done." Reno looked over his shoulder at him smiling as he lightly panted. "Only with you."

Rufus smiled back before evilly withdrawing his hand leaving Reno to gasp and moan: "No" sharply, trying to snatch at the escaping hand but getting nothing.

"Come on." Rufus walked around the bed to his bathroom door observing Reno who was flushed pink as he slowly pushed up from holding on to the bed. "You couldn't possibly be that turned on already, so come here." Rufus beckoned with his hand and a smile, watching as his current toy limp over pushing the shirt off his shoulders and letting it fall as he went.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Reno moaned as he reached for Rufus kissing and licking his neck and moving his hand down his boss's stomach towards his belt.

Rufus laughed stopping and holding Reno's hand before it reached its destination. "Well then you're going to have to relax because we have a long way to go."

"Oh no." Reno giggled into Rufus's bare shoulder. "Oh why are you so mean?"

"Because I can be, now get in there." Rufus pushed the half naked man, red ponytail swinging into his private bathroom and followed him in.

Reno started at the shockingly large freestanding bath in the middle of the gorgeous room. It was surrounded by a beautiful view of the morning sky and shimmering lake below through the multiple bay glass windows. "That's more like a swimming pool then a bath, I could easily lay completely down in that."

"If you're good, you might get a chance to." Rufus teased as he turned on the water watching it briefly as it flowed and tossing in the bath salts. He then sat down on the edge of the tub extending one leg out. "Take off my shoes."

Reno knelt before him to comply and slipped the shoe off followed by the sock on the right foot and then lifting Rufus's left foot he did the same. Rufus watched as Reno smiled at the bare foot in his hand before lifting it up slightly and licking the entire sole with his tongue. Rufus drew in a sharp breath surprised at just how good that had felt. Cheered on by this reaction Reno used his quite talented tongue to lap at the underside of each of the five toes and before taking the big toe into his sweet mouth.

"Oh!" Gasped Rufus, completely unable to help it as it had felt like a zap of lighting had just traveled from the hotness of Reno's mouth directly to between his legs. His hands tightened hard on the sides of his bath as Reno continued on and his free foot rose and fell with a stomp in an involuntary reaction to the touch of that sensual mouth.

Reno looked up smiling at the sound and then moved his hands into a foot massage. "You're sensitive in all sorts of fun areas, aren't you?"

Rufus nodded despite himself as he was now fascinated. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Oh I've learned a few tricks here and there." Reno set down the foot he had been expertly rubbing and reached for the other one smiling knowingly, his eyes on Rufus.

"Yes." Rufus breathed as he swallowed eagerly, wanting to feel those sensations again. Reno started slow this time, kissing around the ankle before moving to the top of his President's foot. Once he reached the big toe he preceded to lap it with his tongue a few time before sucking it into his eager mouth. Rufus's body twitched and his teeth clinched with surprising passion as he tried to gracefully handle the feel and sight of kneeling Reno and his oral worship. Reno moved on from the largest toe to the other smaller ones, sucking them in two at a time holding the foot steadily as it jerked involuntarily to the sound of Rufus's sigh.

Finishing the toes Reno moved around to the sole massaging the sensitive skin with his tongue and lips. He wrapped his mouth gently around the side of Rufus's foot sucking in the skin before moving back up to the ankle where his further ascension was prevented by the cuff of the jeans.

"These are in the way," said Reno smirking as he looked up at Rufus who was breathing hard squeezing the sides of the tub his knuckles turning white, amazed by the phenomenon that was Reno's mouth. He jumped up betraying his eagerness completely and loosened his belt and fly pushing his jeans past his hips. He sat back down and extended his legs out so Reno could finish removing his jeans as he tired not to shake in expectation of what else Reno's oral attention was capable of.

Reno tugged down on the cuffs of the trousers, as Rufus bent his knees, pulling the jeans off. Reno then stood up and made a big slow show of folding them nicely and setting them down just so, as he looked back at Rufus with a haughty simper.

"Come on!" Rufus hissed, the anticipation making his voice husky. It occurred to him vaguely that this scenario was turning out in no way like he had planned, but he was so eager to feel Reno's hot tongue again that he barely cared.

"Oh sorry, were you waiting for me?" Reno smiled and knelt once again lifting Rufus's foot and started to kiss excruciatingly slow up his leg. Rufus could only use his other foot to try and push Reno along quicker because he was balanced precariously on the thin edge of the tub. Letting go of it just might send him falling back into the rapidly filling bath with Reno's blue boxer shorts still on especially as his mind was spinning into an increasing loss of control right now.

Reno had slowed down even more, if that was possible, as he reached the top of the leg. It was plain that he was managing to successfully ignore the feel of his bosses foot pressing on his back. Pulling back with a smirk he looked up into the blue eyes above him and ran his hands warmly up Rufus's inner thighs to under the blue shorts. Rufus focused on not wiggling too obviously in his lust and anticipation as his eyes glazed over in preparation. Reno though had other things in mind as he stopped abruptly just short of touching the throbbing that was screaming in Rufus's mind to be touched.

"You know boss…" Reno teased, licking his remarkable tongue across his bottom lip, eyes dancing. "I don't think I've ever heard you say please."

Rufus stared at him, unable to grasp fully what he was saying. He only knew that if he didn't get what he wanted and soon, Reno was going to pay for it later, in a big way.

"You should ask me nicely; just this once." Reno rubbed his hands achingly close on Rufus's thighs and used his ardent tongue on the cotton but it was to far away to give the stimulation Rufus's body was demanding of him.

"Reno." Rufus growled breathing heavily. "If you make me get up from here, I swear to you, you will regret it."

"Just say please." Reno smiled nonplussed and pulled his hands out from under the shorts in order to hook his fingers in the waistband. Rufus pressed down his hands down on the tub in order to lift his hips up to allow Reno to remove his shorts. He was now free to the air, but Reno only licked his lips suggestively as looked at Rufus's oozing erection and then back up to his face with his vexatious and distinctive smirk.

"Please!" Rufus blurted out before he could stop himself. "Damn it, please." He risked losing his balance and snatched the red scalp with one hand so to push that unbelievably sexual mouth down to where it should be. Thankfully Reno's mouth finally wrapped around what Rufus needed and he groaned in long delayed satisfaction because what Reno lacked in this particular skill, he more then made up for in enthusiasm. Rufus's fingers dug into the thick red mane in front of him and he watched with extreme pleasure as his overly sensitive organ disappeared and reappeared around Reno's lusty mouth. Reno's rolled his eyes up to meet Rufus's and he pulled back to allow his tongue to lick up and down as if he were tasting a lollypop. He then grinned and took Rufus back in his mouth again completely, running his teeth lightly over the responsive head. Rufus arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut as the power of Reno's oral fixation pulled on a strong string of pleasure inside of him. He subconsciously started moving Reno's head up and down as he felt himself drawing towards the release. He opened his eyes and looked at Reno who was still staring up at him through his beautiful crimson hair even as his mouth worked hard.

A wave of affection swept through Rufus followed immediately by the pleasure of his orgasm on its heels. This was shocking because this was a thought that Rufus would have never normally allowed to pass through his mind, even in the best of circumstances. This time it was wrong, Reno was just a convenience and nothing more. He was the exact opposite of Rufus, uncultured, brash and possibly not even too bright; there was no basis for a real relationship. Rufus stood firm on this idea, utterly disregarding the nagging doubt in the back of his mind.

He looked up at Reno who was sitting back on his heels regarding him and smiled. He spun around on the now full tub and getting in he turned off the water and leaned back into the comfortable warmth, enjoying the feel on his tired body. There seemed to be something missing though. Rufus turned his head and looked at Reno who had stood up and was standing beside the tub, uncertain.

"Come join me." Said Rufus holding out his hand with a welcoming smile as he relaxed the back of his head on the bath.

Reno sighed with relief and took off his jeans and Rufus's white silk shorts and stepped in with a small quiver of pleasure. Rufus reached for him and pulled him back against his chest as Reno murmured in contentment.

"I think." Rufus whispered in his ear, as his hands stroked Reno's body under the cleansing water. "That I'm going to chain you up to my desk to keep you near me."

"You wouldn't have to chain me to get me to do that," Reno responded as he sat up a little higher and pushed Rufus's hands down towards his bobbing erection.

Rufus smiled and began to do as requested. "No but you are dangerous, and I need to keep an eye on you."

"Hmmm." Reno pushed his head back against the front of the bath above Rufus's shoulder. He smiled for a second. "Like Dark Nation use to be?"

"Yes exactly." Rufus responded remembering his pet panther and interestingly the similarities between him and Reno were not few. Of course he had never done this with that particular cat, he thought as he started to increase the strength of his strokes.

"If that's what you want, I'll do anything for you." Reno moaned his legs moving in the soapy water disturbing it slightly.

Rufus smiled, as that was something Reno had made plenty evident and he continued to focus on bringing him pleasure. Reno twisted in his lap with a throaty groan, which began to awaken Rufus's desire again. Was there any end to his appetite for this redheaded wonder?

"Oh Rufus," Reno breathed as he started to tense arching his body up. Rufus smiled, it was rare that Reno said his name with good reason obviously, but still it was nice to hear it from time to time.

"Oh Rufus, I," Reno said as Rufus felt the body he held in a thrall prepare itself. Rufus smiled again and then froze at a realization, 'he wasn't going to say it, was he? Oh no, oh please no.'

It was too late; Reno came in his now still and frozen hand. "Oh Rufus, I love you so fucking much, oh you couldn't possible know just how much."

Now spent, he collapsed back against Rufus's chest totally happy in dark contrast to Rufus's total horror. Reno had just made it real and real just wasn't something Rufus was prepared to deal with, not real like this. There was only one solution, escape. He was going to have to end it, right here and right now and it wasn't fair. Reno had the ability to make him feel a way that he couldn't even begin to describe and didn't want to try. So it had to be done; there wasn't really a choice. For there were some things that were well out of the realm of even Rufus's control and inadvertently Reno had just given voice to the biggest and ultimately most damning one.

_Author's Note: Bursts into tears! Oh no, is Rufus going to break Reno's heart? Damn him! I guess you'll have to stick around and find out what happens next. I handed out cookies last chapter, so I guess it only makes sense to whip out the milk for this one! Yay! Nice tall frosty glasses for everyone because milk does your sex drive good!_


	4. Tseng

_**Love's Foolish Gift **_

_**Rating: **Mature for sure contains what might possibly be considered Shota in some countries  
_

_**Warnings**: Does contain yaoi so please be aware of that. Also contains much drama, hurt feelings and misunderstandings._

_**Pairings: **Don't kill me but this chapter is Tseng/Rufus with hints of Reno/Rufus and Rude/Reno. Just read it alright, everything is explained at the end, I promise.  
_

_**Timeline:** Tseng is in the hospital remembering his entire 18 year relationship with Rufus Shinra_

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved and watched before waiting for three months for me to finish this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be finished quicker, I really do hope so!  
**

**Crimson Vixen - **I am so glad that you are enjoying my story so much, it means a whole lot to me! I am so sorry about the wait so much has been happening in my life that prevents me from writing. Boo Real Life!

**Saki Inazuma - **I know I love Reno, he's amazenly fun and complex not to mention gorgeous! I'm glad I could feed your Rufus x Reno addiction, hopefully this chapter will give you another dose!

**Ares** - Thank you very much for the compliment! I do try quite hard to make my characters as close to how Square would have them as possible.

**Sqifer-Fan **- I'm so glad you liked it! Rufus and Reno bounce off each other so well that they are a joy to write. We get to see a lot more of Tseng this chapter obviously as it is all about him. I'll work on my grammar, I do promise.

**Kitsune Shinra **- I really like your screen name! Oh and I am delighted that I made you that happy with my writing. When life gives me lemon's I write them! Yay! Great saying, thank you so much.

**Miyamashi** - Wow, I am completely thrilled that you like my story. That is such high praise coming from you as you have the best and most well known Reno/Rufus story around. We will get back to Rufus and his stubborn denial next chapter but it's time for a new main character right now. I know my chapters tend to me to long but I always have so much to cover! Thanks for bearing with me on that.

**S - **I know, I know, I'm horrible, so sorry about the wait. Please don't cry, I hope you like this new chapter.

**bood - **Everything will work out in the end but before that angst is part of the game! I am so glad you loved this story, thank you for telling me so!

**TheOneYouCallWe - **Yes you kicked my behind this morning, got me moving on this. It was almost done, just needed a few more touches. Thank you for that! I'm glad you enjoyed my last three chapters, hope this one finds favor as well! At fifteen you are not allowed to feel old. If you only knew how old I was you would feel really young! Enjoy it.

* * *

The smells of the hospital were nauseating, nauseating but obviously necessary. As was that constant beeping that coldly informed him every second that he was still alive. It was hard to tell sometimes, as he lay practically immobilized the middle of his body wrapped so tight that any movement was very difficult. The doctor's were optimistic though and they expected a full recovery from the stab wound that had nearly cleaved him in two. As well they should have been; with the very best potions and elixirs topped off with most incredible materia at their complete disposal, for the wealthy optimism had simply become scientific fact. It seemed that Rufus had made sure of that, insuring the very best care possible for his discarded lover. It didn't matter; Tseng didn't care about any of the special treatment all he wanted he apparently could never have again. 

The Turk leader sighed and rolled his eyes up to the clock above his bed. It was still early morning and would be hours before Elena made her daily visit to him, so at this moment his own mind was his only company. He could only think and at times even fall into a pipe dream imagining that this time when the doors to his hospital room opened that standing there wouldn't be the usual bubbly happy blond girl, but instead would hold a self assured absolutely gorgeous blond boy. Tseng wasn't one that was given to flights of fantasy but here in the lonely antiseptic room he allowed himself to dream about what was never to be.

In this highly unlikely daydream, Rufus would walk over and sit down beside his bed and cross his legs flipping his hair in that gesture Tseng knew so well. He would say something cutting but concerned at the same time, "Well, I did tell you to be careful, Tseng." Tseng would then respond somehow in such a clever and witty way that it would cause Rufus to laugh and smile. He would then become right before Tseng's loving eyes the very same boy who use to chase him down as a young child of 6 in order to hold his hand. That was the boy whom he adored beyond all common sense. This was the boy that ran straight into his arms at the age of 16 on one of his rare return trips to Midgar from his university in Junon. This was the very same Rufus who had frequently crawled into Tseng's bed at night as he cried from his father's frequent beatings to his body. The very same body that grew and matured into a strikingly handsome young man who held the power of his position and legacy in every last pore. Still Tseng was able to play him like a violin running his hands over the perfectly taunt flesh causing Rufus to make that sound deep in his throat and twist in his arms in way that was so much more satisfying to Tseng then his own pleasure.

It was a simple truth that Tseng loved President Rufus Shinra and had loved him since he first laid eyes on the bratty three year old when he was just an underfeed and eager to please 14 year old.

* * *

It seemed so long ago yet so recent when he had stood awkwardly in front of the mighty President Shinra in a suit that was a size to big for him, hanging on his skinny frame. He was trying to present his case for a position in the legendary Turks of which he had dreamed ever since he ran away from the orphanage where he had been all his life. 

"Give me any assignment, and I will do it. I know that I can do a good job serving you, sir."

The President wasn't buying his spiel, he could tell. The large man shifted in his chair causing the metal to give a faint groaning sound from the abuse. A fat cigar sifted from one side of a greedy mouth to the other and dull blue eyes enclosed in wrinkles and fat were glazed over as they regarded the room practically ignoring the olive skinned boy in front of him.

A sudden sound from behind him gave Tseng a start. The President moved his lazy gaze to over Tseng's shoulder looking at the door of his office. Tseng childishly following the gaze in curiosity mixed with caution.

There stood a flashing angry middle aged women, her twisted gray hair hanging haphazardly about her face, who appeared to be hanging on to her self control by a mere thread.

"Permission to approach sir?" She hissed and when the President gave a nod, she stormed up to the desk and stood beside Tseng but didn't even give him the common curtsy of a passing glance. "He's … I can't … ungrateful …" She took a deep breath and fixed her stare on the President's labels. "I request permission to leave my post as guardian to your son as he is unable to respond to my teaching as he should."

The head of Shinra appeared to be holding back a smirk from his broad face as he listened to this.

"You have my permission. Where is he now?"

"He's in his crib where he hopefully won't be able to hurt himself or others, for the time being."

"Very well, please see my secretary to meet the terms with your pay. You are dismissed."

Tseng heard her mutter, "nothing could help that brat," as she turned to leave.

Though he had been visibly amused by this, the president's demeanor shifted as she left the office; he leaned back in his chair puffing on his cigar. He pulled it out of his mouth and blew a couple of smoke rings into the air.

Tseng tried not to fidget, as he stood in the silence, unsure whether he should continue trying to convince the President of his merits or should just stand still and wait for permission to speak again.

"That's the third this week." The President muttered under his breath as he regarded his cigar.

"Pardon?" Tseng asked not quite understanding.

The President glanced sharply up at him as if he had just realized that Tseng was standing there. "That was the third nanny this week that has quit suddenly. I'm running out of options."

"Yes sir?" Tseng answered unsure of what the proper response was to such a declaration.

"You!" President Shinra said abruptly pointing at Tseng with his burning cigar. "You just said that you would do any assignment, correct?"

"Yes …" said Tseng, not completely liking where this was going.

"Then why don't you take on what is obviously the most difficult job in Midgar and get my son to do his lessons. If you can do that, then perhaps I will talk to Heidegger about getting something for you to do around here."

As Tseng lit up with joy the President shook his head at him with a sneer and put his cigar back into his mouth talking around it. "Don't be so quick to assume you can do it. My son, Rufus, is only three years old, I think, but he is already not much more then a pain in everybody's ass, particularly mine."

"Yes sir." Said Tseng eagerly thinking 'really, how hard could it be'. He had dealt with all sorts of difficult and depraved children when he had lived in the orphanage and just another one would hardly put him out.

The President chuckled slightly to himself and nodded. "You should find the lessons in his nursery. As for how to get to there, well ask my secretary about that. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Tseng turned to leave the office and head off to his fate.

He heard the President laughing at his back as he left his office. "I want those lessons done by the end of the day, if you expect to be hired into my company. Go ahead and try."

With those ominous words ringing in his head Tseng made his way to the secretary's desk outside the President's office. After receiving the instructions from the brassy secretary, Tseng began to make his way to his charges room. Shinra is those days was a bit smaller then it was due to be later on, but still very impressive to a dirt poor orphan such as Tseng.

Starting at the directions Tseng walked along the wide and winding hallways of the Shinra Company building. He tried not to gape in wonder at the various men and women in different colored uniforms that he passed by in the hallways, wondering if he could ever be one of them. His sweeping gaze accidentally met the eye of one young solider who wore a blue uniform and carried a helmet under his arm. The boy, who was at least 3 years his senior, openly leered at him and nudged his similarly dressed companion nodding towards Tseng as if he was a colossal joke.

Tseng froze and deliberately lowered the scrap of paper he held. He stared down the solider, even though the solder was quite obviously larger and without moving mutely challenged him to a fight right here and now if need be. The solider raised his eyebrows and then put up both of his hands along with his helmet in a gesture of surrender as he peered at Tseng with shocked bemusement. Satisfied; Tseng continued on his way towards his assignment, which was right around the next corner. He heard the solider mutter to his comrade, "Who was that? General's son you reckon? I can't believe he wanted to fight me," as he went and couldn't keep a self-satisfied smile off his tanned face. Let them wonder, if all went as planned, he would out rank them soon enough. He had learned long ago that the worst thing one could do was back down from a fight. Thus confident Tseng punched in the password to Rufus's room and opening the door, he walked inside.

He soon stopped short as he beheld what was the most glamorous room he had ever seen. In fact every single detail of the room from the taffeta satin maroon curtains to the deep white plush carpet under his feet was undoubtedly the most luxurious thing Tseng had ever experienced in his so far depraved life. The strange and surreally unsettling thing was that it hardly looked lived in and not any way like a children's nursery as it was completely pristine. The only thing that suggested a child's presence was the large almost obscene crib that stood in the middle of it all (if that ungainly and boxy structure could even be defined as a crib at all.) The thing looked almost more like an opened top cage, a magnificent and quite costly cage, but a cage nonetheless. Large ornately decorated brass bars framed the enclosure and white satin draped it. It seemed cold, hard and detached from the joy and laughter that childhood was supposed to represent.

Cautiously Tseng approached the silent crib wondering just what sort of demon it must contain. As he got closer he could make out the vague form of a small child on his back through the bars but they were too broad to see through clearly. Taking a deep breath, Tseng peered over the top of the crib and down at the monster it held.

All his breath went out of his lungs with a gasp as Tseng took in with surprise the most beautiful child that he had ever seen. It was remarkable and unexpected especially considering his beast of a father and the grim way he had been repeatedly described. The milky white skin was pale and perfect with only a slight blush on the cheeks and mounds of soft almost iridescent blond hair framed two deep blue eyes. The child looked up at him face blank without surprise at the stranger looking down at him or seemingly any emotion at all. To Tseng it seemed that he was just a breathing porcelain doll so fragile and pure. In wonder the young teen slowly reached in his hand to touch the sweet unmoving face.

Rufus casually moved his eyes to watch the finger approach his cheek without concern. Still, right before fingertip to skin contact was made the beautiful vision was shattered like a rock to a stain glass window as he opened his sweet mouth and screamed. Tseng jerked his hand back startled and as soon as he did the screaming ceased and the child was looking at him with a smug knowing expression.

"Um," Tseng was amazed at the sudden change and uncertain what to do next.

Not bothering to rise from where he lay, the child kicked his knee-socked legs on the mattress and pointed at Tseng with one chubby finger. "Cookies!"

"What?"

"Cookies!" Rufus said again starting to sound angry as he began to pound with his fists. "You get me cookies!"

"I don't have any cookies."

The young eyes grew wide with anger and the perfect mouth opened as once again the high-pitched shriek filled the air and Tseng's head.

"Oh don't!" Tseng clutched the top of the crib watching the toddler stare straight ahead shrilly proclaiming his wrath. "I can get you cookies!" He said frantically willing the piercing sound to stop.

It did just as abruptly as before and Rufus turned to regard him with cold calculating eyes that didn't belong in a three year olds face. He then spoke slowly and carefully, pronouncing his words remarkably well considering his age. "Then do it."

"I will." Tseng promised, wondering just how he was going to keep such a pledge when he himself had never even had a cookie before.

"Now." It was an order.

"How about later, after we do this." Tseng grabbed Rufus's lessons off a nearby desk and showed it to him.

Rufus sat up surprisingly cooperatively and smiled at Tseng for the first time. There was something behind that innocent smile that Tseng found slightly off though. Some sort of manipulation that once again didn't belong to a three year old and his still chubby checks. What had caused this child to be so crafty at such a young age?

"OK", said Tseng slightly uneasily and opened up the textbook to the page that was marked and looked at it. It was a basic vocabulary lesson complete with phonemic script for pronunciation.

"Well let's start with …" Tseng began but stopped when he saw Rufus shaking his head at him.

The toddler smiled the same unsettling smile and held out his hand for the book.

Not sure what to do, Tseng handed the book over to its owner as requested.

Rufus took the book and seemed looked at his lesson carefully for a second as if he could read it. Tseng was starting to wonder if maybe he could when suddenly Rufus slammed the book close with both hands and using all his young strength throw the book hard at Tseng's head.

It hit him squarely between the eyes and it hurt! "Ow!" Tseng hissed stumbling back away from the crib as the book that had just been turned into a weapon landed at his feet.

Rufus burst into laughter as if causing pain was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"Why you little brat," Tseng growled clutching the top of the crib glaring down at the occupant in anger.

Rufus stopped his laughter just as suddenly as he was able to stop his screaming and looked at Tseng steadily. "Cookies, now."

"I don't have any cookies." Tseng snapped his short teenage temper rising. "Why do you want cookies so bad anyways? I bet you get them all the time. I've never even had one and here you are demanding them as if it's some sort of right." He stopped suddenly, feeling foolish, no matter how old his eyes seemed, this was only a young child, practically a baby and he couldn't possibly understand what he was saying.

"Never?" The toddler actually looked surprised for a second as he looked at Tseng.

"Um, No." Tseng answered slowly shocked that Rufus had understood. The high intelligence coming from this young child was quite unsettling. He bent down slowly to pick up the book at his feet and opened it back up. He told himself that it didn't matter how he felt about Rufus, all that mattered was getting this task completed so he could join Shinra. If he got this finished hopefully he would never have to see this strange child again.

"Why?" Rufus ignored the book in Tseng's hand for the moment as he looked at his face.

"I can't afford such things. Now we need to do this lesson. Why don't I say a word and then you can try to repeat it."

To Tseng dismay now it appeared that Rufus was ignoring him. The child had turned his face away from Tseng and appeared to be staring off into space as his crossed his chubby arms over his chest. The teacher in training tried to get his attention but to no avail. Tseng couldn't help but roll his eyes and considered throwing down the book here and now and stomping out. Then again, he had nowhere to go. He was sure that the orphanage wouldn't take him back as they hadn't cared when he had run away, probably thrilled to have one less mouth to feed. Getting another job outside of Shinra was extremely difficult in these times of rampant unemployment. The odds would be even worse for him as he was so young and possessed no special skills along with the simple fact that he didn't have a single gil to his name. He was intelligent, he knew that, but so were so many others that were slowly starving to death. No this was his only chance, so he just had to make this work that was all.

With determination, Tseng turned his attention back to Rufus, who was looking again at him. In his infantile features Tseng thought he detected a squint of sympathy. No surely that had to be a trick of the light a child this age couldn't have empathy, could he?

"All right," said Tseng ignoring the bewilderment inside of himself, "now say, 'row'".

"Row," said the toddler and began to recite preciously and clearly, "bow, window, fellow, town, clown, crown, flower."

Tseng eyebrows nearly reached the tilaka on his forehead as he almost dropped the book once more to the ground in renewed shock. Rufus has just successfully recited from memory the entire first line on the page. "How did you know that?"

"I read it." Rufus said simply as if it was obvious.

"You can read?"

"Yes. Can you read?" The toddler said slowly pronouncing the words carefully looking at Tseng with something close to a teasing smile on his delicate features.

Tseng nodded his answer to that with a smile finally beginning to warm up to the boy. They did have something in common after all; they both were missing one very important thing.

"Lesson all done, now cookie!" Rufus said once more turning bossy again as it seemed to be his automatic reaction.

"Rufus," said Tseng, "I don't have any cookies, but if you do these lessons with me, then I'll give you something better then a cookie."

Rufus looked at him suspiciously for a second. "Better?"

"Yes better. I will be your friend and you will find that a friend is better then anything else on this planet."

Rufus cocked his young head slightly to the side and regarded Tseng for a second before flopping back down on his back in the crib as he sucked his thumb in thought. After a moment or two of adorable contemplation he rose again and nodded back solemnly.

"Yes my friend." Rufus replied and suddenly smiled at Tseng and this time the upturn of his sweet mouth didn't have a hidden agenda it was just simply content and Tseng was touched by the simplicity of it.

At that moment, seeing that flawless child happy was good enough Tseng and now, 18 years later, he knew that it never did change. Tseng would spend the rest of his days trying to make that beautiful boy happy.

* * *

Eleven years that was the age difference between the two of them. Now Tseng was wounded and barely alive at the age 32 and Rufus was just beginning the prime of his life at age 21. Not to forget of course, that little Ruffie was now the President of the most powerful company on the planet and no longer considered a boy, by anyone wanting to keep their head. Rufus was a man not a child but Tseng was having a hard time thinking of him as an adult. He had been to close to Rufus as he grew up, so full of parental love mixed with maybe just a touch of forbidden desire, for that unbelievably attractive young man. Tseng had only really known and had only ever sought the companionship of women such as Aerith and others, but Rufus was the exception to this rule. Rufus was the exception to every rule. Tseng had known that Rufus was gay from the time he was very young and not just because he wanted to anger his father but because he just was. So when Rufus came of age and had wrapped his thin but strong body around Tseng, there was no way Tseng could refuse him.

* * *

The forbidden and unthinkable had happened on the day of Rufus's 15th birthday party. Tseng had walked into Rufus's large and still overly glamorous room to find the teenager sulking lying down on his bed. He was on his side stroking his sleeping black panther, Dark Nation, who was curled up obediently next to him. President Shinra had given the unusual pet to Rufus two years prior stating that he hoped the cat's natural ferocity and predatoriness would rub off on his effeminate son. It appeared to have worked so far, but Tseng was pretty sure that it would have happened with or without an animal guide. 

Rufus didn't look up as Tseng approached the bed to require if he needed anything before he turned in for the night. It had been a long day with the huge and extravagant birthday party and the teenager had been positively showered with every glamorous luxury known to man. Now it was time for him to sleep, because after all, Rufus was still growing and needed his rest.

"Is everything all right, your highness?" Tseng asked with a smile in reference to the party and to see if he could make Rufus smile in return.

There was no response from the bed except the slight movement of Rufus rubbing his face in his pet's silky black neck. Tseng stood uncertain unable to figure out the reason for the bad mood his charge was in. After a party like that he should have been happy or at least somewhat content not wordless and grumpy as he appeared now.

"Well good night then?" Tseng said and turned to leave when Rufus spoke from behind him.

"You didn't give me a present." The tone was accusatory in nature and Tseng turned back to see Rufus watching him with angry blue eyes through his blond bangs. Tseng was surprised that Rufus even noticed that in light of the hundreds of other beautiful gifts he had just received.

"No, I didn't, simply because I got you something special and I wanted to give it to you privately."

Rufus turned his head back to Dark Nation and scratched behind the wild cat's ears and appeared to consider that. Pushing up to a seated position on the bed he patted the space on the blanket in front of him. "Fine, then I want it now."

"Rufus, it's late and you should be getting to sleep. I can give it to you tomorrow." Tseng stood patiently in front of the bed known that there was no way he was going to win this battle, because what ever Rufus wanted; Rufus got, but there was no harm in trying.

"Tseng, I want it now!" The spoiled brat snapped his fingers and looked pointedly at his guardian as he gestured forcefully towards the space in front of him.

"Then I'll give it to you, if you give your word that you won't let on how I let you stay up to late." Tseng responded with a smile, as he was well used to Rufus's domineering attitude. He moved over to the ornately carved closet in order to retrieve the present from its hiding place.

"If my father ever saw fit to talk with me, the last thing I would mention would be you." Rufus responded with a pout as he watched Tseng closely.

Tseng put his gift in front of the adolescent who was coddled by everyone but his father and stepped back to watch his reaction. It was nothing more then a simple white box tied with a thick gold ribbon. Rufus looked curiously at the present giving his undivided attention to the box, as if it was the first and only he had received all day. He lifted it up and held it to his ear, shaking it to see if it might make a sound. It didn't, but he smiled at Tseng and undid the ribbon slowly. He lifted the top of the box and peered inside.

"What is it?" The birthday boy lifted the long white garment out of the box to better examine it.

"It's a coat; I think it might suit you."

"It's awfully long, isn't it?" Rufus remained seated on his bed and snapped the coat out to its full length, which was pretty much the length of the youth himself.

"Yes it is," Tseng, agreed with an indulgent smile that he gave to Rufus only. "Why don't you try it on?"

Rufus contemplated Tseng silently for a second and then jumped off the bed and did as suggested. "How do I look?" He turned slowly in front of Tseng looking over his shoulder at him stretching his arms up so to show off the coat better. He finished the last steps of his circle with a snap of his young body causing the long coat tails to flap out behind him. Throwing his arms down he grinned at Tseng and twisted his shoulders back and fourth in glee.

Tseng knew his judgment had been perfect on this. Rufus looked fantastic in the coat, as if it had been made just for him; white was the ideal color for this aspiring ruler. "You look very nice Rufus. You look like a President," said Tseng, pleased with himself on a good selection that his charge was apparently enjoying.

Rufus hummed happily to himself as he clasped his hands in front of his supple body rocking back and forward on his heels. He stopped suddenly and looking up in Tseng's eyes he proceeded towards the full-length mirror at the front of his room. As he passed in front of his nanny he caressingly ran his hand across Tseng's stomach as he held the gaze into his eyes. Tseng jerked a little in surprise at the touch because although it naturally wasn't the first time Rufus had touched him, it was a bit more intimate than what could be expected given the set rules of their relationship, though not wholly unpleasant. He looked sharply at Rufus who was by now preening in front of his mirror.

"I do like it, Tseng. Thank you!" Rufus said as smiled at Tseng in the mirror smoothing his hands down the long coat on his tight lithe body.

"I'm glad you like it."

"You are?" Rufus turned around and looked directly at Tseng. He tilted his head slightly with a grin. "Then I'll wear it all the time and I'll think of you every time I do."

"Thank you sir," said Tseng a bit uncertain as to what Rufus thought he was doing with the touching and compliments.

Rufus smiled once more then biting the corner of his lip slightly; he turned back to the mirror to once again to contemplate his reflection. He shook his head slightly causing his soft blond hair to fall in front of his eyes. Pushing it back with an already practiced flip of the wrist, his eyes caught Tseng's once more in the reflection.

"Maybe I should cut some of this off. It never seems to stay put."

"No I wouldn't recommend that. Your hair is so beautiful." Tseng responded before he thought it through. The creeping realization that giving compliments of that nature to the only son of the most powerful man on the planet may not be the best idea was firmly ringing bells in Tseng's mind. It was true though Rufus had the most glorious light reflecting hair and Tseng would hate to see any of it go.

"It's beautiful?" Rufus raised his eyebrows in surprise. He turned away from the mirror and looked at Tseng closely. "Is it as beautiful as all the ladies that come through here for you? You know the ones that you seem to give all your time to these days?" His young expression had become serious as he looked at Tseng.

"Rufus, we both agreed that you were too old to have me checking in on you all the time at this point. Besides you are at the university most of the time these days."

"That's true, but sometimes I miss you." Rufus responded in a matter of fact manner. "How do you feel about all the women that seem to like you so much? Is there a possibility of marrying any of them at any point?"

"Well I miss you too and the good times we had but Rufus you're fifteen years old and too grown-up for a nanny now." Though his words didn't reflect it Tseng was happy that Rufus had apparently missed him as he did. "As for your next question; no I don't plan on getting married any time soon. You know as well as I do that my job doesn't permit it and my commitment to your father and you is absolute."

"Yes I know that." Rufus smiled again, slightly wistfully it seemed. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned deeply, probably half in a theatrical show for Tseng's benefit.

"Remember how you use to carry me when I was young, singing to me before bed? Well I'm so tired right now, that I just might collapse right here on the floor so I think I need you to carry me again." Rufus stretched out his arms uncharacteristically sweet towards Tseng with a small fetching downward smile.

"I think you can make it the 10 feet to the bed," said Tseng returning the smile. Then his expression changed to concern and he moved quickly to the young teen's side as Rufus began to dramatically sway on his feet as if he might hit the ground at any second.

"No I don't think so." Rufus turned towards Tseng and hooked his hands around his nanny's neck behind his black ponytail. "Carry me, Tseng." He moved his blue eyes to look up enchantingly into Tseng's dark ones.

Tseng shook in his head in bewilderment at the strange game that Rufus had taken to playing but this boy always got his way and it was pointless to fight. He put his hands around the slender waist and hosted him up into his arms. Rufus immediately put his legs around Tseng's waist and in response to the sudden weight not to mention the shock of feeling Rufus's thighs gripping him, Tseng lost his balance and they both feel against the wall beside the mirror.

Rufus was trapped between Tseng and the wall behind him but made no move to free himself. Instead he only tightened his legs grip around the other's waist.

"Rufus, what are you doing?" Tseng could ask that now because at this point it was getting to be very obvious that Rufus was most certainly doing something.

"I think about you all the time." Rufus whispered into his ear. He moved his head to look into Tseng's eyes right in front of him and kept his tone low. "I look at you and wonder how you would feel. I look at your hands and I want them to touch every part of me. I want it so bad Tseng, please."

"Rufus, no!" Tseng was completely horrified but kept his tight grip on the lovely boy pressed up against him, why hadn't he seen this coming?

"I can't stop the way I feel. If it's not you, then it will be someone else, but I want it to be you. I want it to be only you."

Rufus twisted slightly in his arms and Tseng gasped as lust started to hit his brain, the floodgates that held back his verboten desire beginning to spring a leak. He wasn't actually considering this was he? If the father of this increasingly desirable youth found out he would lose a lot more then his job or even his life, he was certain of that.

Not quite getting the reaction he hoped for Rufus frowned slightly and sighed closing his eyes. "If you want me to beg, I'll beg, but please touch me Tseng. I ache for you so." He moaned and pressed the back of his head against the wall behind him, arching his neck. Almost as if someone else was controlling him Tseng felt his own mouth finding that neck and moving his lips kissing up the smooth warm skin to Rufus's slightly opened mouth.

Rufus's lips were dry in their child like way as Tseng lightly brushed against them, lightly tasting as he tried to decide the best course of action for this horny lad. He felt the unpracticed though surprisingly sensual lips moving over his own with a slight awkwardness but it was the open eagerness behind the kiss that caused a tremor to go through Tseng. Almost without him realizing it his body and desire were responding potently to the solicitous intent in Rufus's immature but shapely form as the kiss deepened between them.

Tseng wanted more, he needed more and certainly there was no harm in a simple kiss. Opening Rufus's mouth more with his own he pushed his tongue into the yielding but still innocent soft wetness. At the oral penetration, his hands developed a mind of their own and ran down the youthful strong back until they arrived at the juvenile and perfectly formed behind, which Tseng cupped keenly. Tseng loved a good derrière and this was an exceptional one; comely rounded and firm. Forgetting everything but the moment and the feelings going through him, Tseng caressed that sweet rump hungrily shifting it into a more desirable position against his swelling need. His mouth pressed to Rufus's as it became demanding in its urgency pushing the blonde's head back hard against the wall as his ardor over took his senses. That was until Rufus's small whimper against Tseng's overly impassioned mouth shocked the aggressor out of his trance causing him to pull back.

Rufus was panting heavily, his pale cheeks rosy, blue eyes wide, and on his sweet now swollen mouth there was already a sign of the discoloration Tseng had just carelessly inflected on him. This was hardly the first kiss Rufus deserved or probably expected. Tseng stared back stunned at how quickly and how strongly he had become aroused. In those few seconds, he had completely forgotten who Rufus was.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Tseng moved as to set Rufus gently on his feet to make a hasty retreat out of there before he could damage this absolutely luscious boy any further.

"No! Don't stop, I forbid you to stop!" Rufus pulled Tseng's mouth back to his own and shifted his backside in Tseng's flexed hands so that their individual covered needs rubbed up hard against each other.

Tseng groaned in near agony mixed with panic as his entire body burst into flames of pure want. He froze and tried to pull away from Rufus's eager hands pulling at his head. "I don't want to hurt you baby, please."

"Then don't hurt me, just touch me." Rufus replied not quite understanding just how close Tseng was to ripping off his trousers or even ripping through his trousers in the quest for the tight warmth that he now desperately wanted. Without even knowing it, Rufus had just hit on Tseng's favorite method of sexual pleasure. Male or female, it hardly seemed to matter at this point. Tseng closed his eyes tight as he struggled to control his urges pushing his face into the blond hair, smelling the clean soapy scent. He became aware of a tug at his wrist as Rufus tried to direct his hand without upsetting the position they held against the wall.

Shaking from the internal struggle within himself, Tseng bent his knee and pushed it against the wall so Rufus was essentially sitting on his thigh with his legs still wrapped around the Tseng's waist. A strong arm was passed around the boy's own slender waist to keep him steady. Tseng passed one hand up between the front of Rufus's long youthful legs and pulled at the buttons that were locking Rufus's passion away from him. Looking into his enormous and glorious blue eyes Tseng freed the need of the future ruler of the planet to the air and began to stroke him slowly between them. He just had to focus off those eyes and hopefully he could control his natural instincts.

Rufus face twisted in pleasure and clenching his teeth he pushed his head back against the wall his hands reaching down to grip Tseng's arms.

"Oh Ruffie, you're going to kill me." Tseng whispered as he tried to keep his pace slow and steady in order to prolong his tempter's enjoyment. He bent and began to shower the perfect porcelain skin of Rufus's face and neck with many caresses from his hungry lips.

"Ohhhhh." Rufus gasped his eyes closing, "Oh go faster." Tseng panted and pressed his forehead up to Rufus's and did as requested as a sweat started to break out over his charges brow.

Suddenly Rufus jerked away his eyes opening wide. "Stop!" He tried to stop Tseng's hand as his body twisted almost violently as it began to prepare itself.

"No you're almost there, its okay." Tseng soothed as he picked up the pace even more as Rufus's hips began to involuntarily thrust up and down. At this point, Tseng's need to see Rufus come had absolutely pushed aside all of the various rules in their relationship.

"No you've got to stop, something, oh something." There was a rising note of panic in the young voice which changed completely into a long tuneless cry as the virgin boy tensed and the first orgasm of Rufus's short life pushed hard through his youthful and inexperienced body.

Rufus's entire form went completely limp and Tseng gently lowered him to the floor. He pulled him warmly into his arms as Rufus breathed heavily into his neck, managing to ignore his own demanding need for the time being. The natural build up in Rufus's body had soundly splattered both of them and Tseng gently cleaned him up with his own sleeve and buttoned him back up. Easily standing up with the small and slender adolescent Tseng carried him to his bed and laid him down gently beside his silky black pet.

He removed the long white jacket Rufus had just recently received from him and rubbed his slender back until as his breathing grew steady and slow. When Tseng assumed he was asleep, he whispered "little sweetheart," into the back of the blond head and tucked him cozily in. Turning with some reluctance he walked softly out of the room of the President's son.

In the nearby spare bedroom, which was very close to his charge's room, Tseng contemplated the shocking turn of events as he stared at the ceiling. Tseng had given Rufus exactly what he asked for and a lot more besides and now he didn't know quite what to do or think. His perplexity was deepened, as his senses were aflame with a desire that he couldn't deny. He wanted even more from that young teen and his undoubtedly tight body. Now acting on that desire would even be worse then what had just happened and if it did come to pass it would very well mean the end of his life and severe punishment for Rufus as well. So Tseng came to the conclusion that he would have to just control himself around Rufus from now on. He just couldn't let that happen, he would make sure that it didn't happen because he could never risk that precious one. Intertwining his fingers under his head, Tseng wondering with a slight cynical smile, just what he had got himself into. Then suddenly there was a small motion as the blankets at the foot of his bed were disturbed and a lump moved up to him. Rufus slowly crawled under the covers into his new lovers arms and in that wonderful instant all of Tseng's worries melted away.

* * *

Tseng would have given it all up and more for Rufus, but as Rufus grew older it turned out that he had other ideas about that. He viewed Tseng as just an extension of his childhood, which was a time that he would have otherwise rather forgetten, as he moved on towards adulthood. Though Tseng had tried his best to be everything to Rufus, he wasn't his father and that was the love that the blond beauty needed the most. Rufus's mother had died not long after giving birth to her blond son under mysterious circumstances that everyone was afraid to discuss. It was thought, but not said, that she had been disposed of because of her views on raising a child contrasted sharply with her husband's views on how to create a successor for his company. To the first President Shinra, his infant son was simply something that he could mold no matter how cruelly or forcefully into the shape he wanted him to be without any regard for his feelings. It was with much anger that his father watched him develop into a slightly feminine slender young man and not the burly rugged adult that the President was and had wanted in his successor. 

So Rufus grew up with Tseng's complete support but without his father's love. He proved to be incredibly intelligent and quite adapt to learning all of the different strategies needed to run a successful business in such trying times. Still no matter how quickly he learned and how hard to tried nothing broke the coldness of his father. He stopped the fruitless attempt for approval not long after Tseng had finally given in and made Rufus his, a whole four days after Rufus's initial seduction.

At 16, Rufus tried unsuccessfully to play both sides and finance the enemy behind everyone's back in order to force his father out of his position but was unsuccessful. Still he watched and waited for an opportunity even as he continued to attend the most prestigious university on the planet. Cracks began to appear in the relationship between the two of them, just small at first but as Rufus got older and warier they became larger. One of the cracks had a name and that name was Reno, Tseng secondary but that hardly seemed to matter. Tseng was certain that as long as he remained at Shinra that Rufus and Reno had never been together but both had most likely wanted to. Reno unable to step outside his position to do so and Rufus getting whatever physical satisfaction that he might require from Tseng was too focused on his political aspirations to try and pursue another relationship. Now that Tseng wasn't available to Rufus's frequent whims he knew that the spoiled blond had no intention of waiting for him to heal. Rufus was a very lustful young man with plenty of sensual desire that wouldn't or couldn't wait. Not that he would see the need to, with Reno so available and willing. Tseng felt a physical pain that went deeper then the sword through his stomach had. They were undoubtedly together, probably right at this very moment, Reno running his hands over Rufus's beautiful skin and all Tseng could do was lie here wishing his eyes would close on this miserable planet for good.

They didn't though, nothing could accomplish that it seemed. Unknown to the rest of the Turks, and especially innocent little Elena, Tseng had known were Sephiroth was. Figuring that he would either find the promise land, so to impress Rufus and win him his affection, or die trying, Tseng had sought Sephiroth out alone. Unfortunately neither of those options had come to pass now and all he was left with was his reflections of the past. As Tseng lay contemplating this, the most painful memory of them all fought to rise to the surface. It was of the one moment when he could have turned the tide but didn't. Rufus had been eighteen and Reno twenty and it was the first time that they had actually noticed each other. It also marked the start of the agonizing time when Rufus stopped considering Tseng his lover and started to view him only as a means to an end.

Memories both good and bad assault the mind when one is alone in a sterile relentlessly beeping room and this one was no exception.

* * *

Back then, when times were good and Rufus loved him, Tseng was a businessman, he felt so suited to the task, and the answers to the questions that others might find difficult to understand came completely natural to him. It was all a matter of looking at it from a logical standpoint and figuring out the best course of action. He was attempting to do that now but something kept on getting in the way. With a slight sigh of annoyance and without looking up he pushed the black shoe off the paperwork he was trying to work on. He managed to get a few more lines written before it was back and sliding its way over his work again, sole towards him, smoothly covering up the page. After a few more repeated attempts to deal with the organization of various sectors and being thwarted out it, Tseng stopped trying. He clicked his tongue in annoyance but also with a small chuckle of mirth and dropping his pen he bent his head down resting his forehead on his fist, staring down at the offending shoe. 

Shaking his head slightly into his fist he began to move his head as his eyes went past the black shoe up the bent leg of the white trousers to the lean strong body and finally up to Rufus's face. The blond prince was lounging on top of Tseng's large desk, one leg bent up with the knee in the air left foot flat down, the other bent flat on the desk with his right foot repeatedly getting in the way of Tseng's pen.

"Rufus, what are you doing?" Tseng asked with small exasperation looking at the teenager who had rested his perfect blond head on his hand.

"I was thinking, Tseng, I am only going to be on holiday from school for a week so it would be advantageous to take advantage of the situation." Rufus was studying him steadily with only the slightest smug smile playing lightly at the corners of his mouth.

"Take advantage of what situation, sir?" Tseng asked teasing, for of course he knew the answer to his own question. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back and waited for the answer from the Vice-President of Shinra.

"This situation right here where you have amble opportunity to do as many depraved and utterly perverse things to me as possible in the shortest amount of time." Rufus said pragmatically as he rolled his head slightly on his hand and began to caress Tseng's chest with the toe of his shoe.

Tseng looked down at the shoe poking at him with a smile and uncrossed his arms to give it better access. "Rufus, Vice-President, sir, I might remind you that we've been doing nothing but that since you got off the plane last night."

Rufus looked down and smiled shrewdly at the quickly becoming over do paperwork. He smoothly pushed himself up on the desk and sat back on his heels, spreading his knees far apart in front of Tseng. "Yes that is true but strangely enough, I'm not quite satisfied." He ran his hands tactilely up his thighs as he spoke.

"Not all that strange, you are after all, eighteen years old." Tseng replied mesmerized as usual at the sight of Rufus's extraordinary beauty up close as he looked into the silver blue eyes.

"No, I believe the fault lies with you." Rufus replied as he rested his hands on his hipbones and bent his upper body forward keeping his legs folded under him so his face was slightly above but very close to Tseng's.

"Oh?" Tseng asked as he tilted his head up and opened his mouth slightly to give Rufus access to do whatever it was he wanted to do.

"Yes," Rufus said in a low tone not moving, "though I did enjoy being rammed against the wall two minutes after I alighted from my flight due to your impatience, I am sure that it needs to be done a lot more before I can rest easy."

"How is that my fault?" Tseng questioned matching Rufus's husky tone as his body began to quickly respond to the memory of what had happened at the feel of Rufus in his arms after the long absence of over three months.

"Now, Tseng, you should know better then to question me. It's your fault, because I say that it is." Rufus said easily and drew back slightly with slightly narrowed eyes still smiling on his face. His legs rumbling the paperwork under his knees as he held his erotic position on the desk.

"Yes, I can see it's my fault and I am so sorry." Tseng responded playing the game obediently as his arousal grew surprisingly fast, or not so surprisingly, after all this was Rufus, his love. How he had been able to concentrate on paperwork with this incredibly desirable creature so close was now a mystery. Rufus loved to play games like this once he had figured out that Tseng passion for him matched or even exceeded his lust for Tseng. It was easiest just to give Rufus what he wanted, or he would draw it out forever, keeping him right on the edge.

A smile of smug victory touched Rufus's face and in reward, he pushed his hands into Tseng's straight black hair. Tseng drew a sharp inward breath of air of pleasure at the feeling of Rufus's young smooth hands on his head. Holding Tseng's head steady, Rufus moved to kiss him, but right as their lips meant they both froze. Unmistakable heavy footprints sounded right outside the door followed by two sets of lighter ones.

Rufus threw himself backwards while still managing retain a great deal of his natural grace and he captured Tseng's eyes for a second as he slid off the desk scattering the paperwork everywhere. He quickly picked up a few sheets and sat down backwards into an easy chair beside Tseng's desk and pretended to study them. He watched through the paper as Tseng fell to his knees on the floor and gathered up the remaining sheets as swiftly as possible not caring if they were upside down or right side up.

Tseng shot up and straightened his assignment out on the desk as he looked over at the blood teenage coconspirator. Rufus looked back at him with an expression of amusement and Tseng noticed maybe just a touch of concern showing for his lover behind the steel blue eyes.

The doors to Tseng's office were opened by a young redhead Turk by the name of Reno followed by an older more serious skinhead called Rude and they both moved with great speed to open the double doors for their boss. President Shinra walked his overly thick body through them without a glance at either of his bodyguards. Tseng watched as Reno made a funny sneering face at the broad back of his boss and then turned his head slightly to grin at Rude, who responded by clinching his jaw in an effort not to laugh. With his nerves as frayed as they were at Rufus's and his close call, Tseng almost grinned himself at Reno's mocking antics. It occurred to him that Reno most likely wasn't enjoying his job very much and might try to leave soon, even though that was forbidden because of his access to company secrets. That was fine, as the President didn't treat those who worked for him as much more then cattle and Reno was a remarkable young man, still just twenty, who could probably find a good life outside of here. Tseng knew that he could easily sneak him away to where Veld remained in hiding with the others if Reno expressed a desire to leave.

Tseng tried his best to keep his focus safely on Reno and off of his teenage lover. As he knew, from bitter experience, that the less President Shinra saw of his son, the better for all involved. The sad truth was that Rufus was quite lucky on the days his father didn't notice him at all.

"Tseng!" The President snapped as stopped in front of the desk Rufus had just sensually crawled around on just a minute or two before, flanked by his two minders, Reno at his right, and Rude at his left.

"Sir!" Tseng responded standing even straighter at attention, clutching his hands behind his back.

"I want to know about your progress on sector 12."

"Yes Sir! I am working on it now; it will be done by the end of the day, sir." Tseng noticed out of the corner of his eye that Reno wasn't listening to the conversation; in fact he was starting at something to the right of desk with an expression of amazement. What was he looking at?

"Good. So we can carry ahead with the demolition then?"

"Yes sir, but there are many families there, sir." Tseng broke eye contract with the President for a second in an attempt to follow Reno's gaze. It was, as he feared, Reno was gaping at his Rufus as if he had never seen him before, but then he probably hadn't, at least not this close. "It's the slums Tseng, they bred like rats out there and like rats they will find new holes easily enough."

"Yes sir, very good sir. What should be told to them during the eviction?" Rufus wasn't looking back at Reno, thank the planet, he was contemplating his father who hadn't even spared him a passing glance since he walked in the room. What Reno did think gave him the right to look at his teenage superior with such awe in his eyes. Only he himself was allowed to look at Rufus like that. Suddenly he was having doubts about Reno being such a remarkable young man after all.

"Tseng! Did you hear what I said? Attend to me now!" The President's sharp voice jerked Tseng out of his budding jealousy for the time being.

"I'm sorry sir. It was a late night, last night sir." Tseng quickly covered. Look at what Reno was causing him to do.

"When I take the time to pay a special visit to your office that created just for you, your complete attention is required. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Do you know what's strange?" Rufus's young jeering voice startled everyone in the room when he unexpectedly spoke. "Even as rich and powerful as you claim to be you still feel the need to have two bodyguards with you where ever you go, even in your own building."

Tseng closed his eyes in briefly with alarm as he drew in a breath. Why did Rufus always insist on antagonizing his father? It was as if he wanted the punishment that was sure to follow.

The President of Shinra Electric Company swung around to look at his only child sitting relaxed as if only a casual observer to the events around him. Pushing Reno roughly out of his way the President lumbered over to stand above him. "What are you saying boy?" He peered down at his son as if he wasn't much more then an insect.

"On the other hand, since you don't seem to mind throwing people out of their homes on a whim, it's not improbable someone might try to do the same to you."

The President slammed his hand into the chair right above his son's left shoulder and kept a strong grip as he leaned down into the vulnerable teen's space. Rufus didn't even flinch under his father's intense gaze but the three Turks who were the unfortunate observers to this did. "Are you suggesting that there is a threat to me from the slums of Midgar? I hardly view those peasants as a threat. They appreciate me and the promise of a better life I give to them."

"You mean the Mako lie that you continue to pour money into. Someday they will wise up and then you will have nothing but your broken promises, an empty bank account and a whole host of homeless hostile 'peasants'." As he spoke, Rufus looked around the room despite the President's proximity in a perfect imitation of boredom not coming even close to the rapt attention his father insisted on receiving from those who presumed to speak with him.

On seeing that he wasn't having the intimidating effect he was after, President Shinra grabbed Rufus harshly by the upper arm and haled him to his feet. He kept his grip tight on slender teenager's arm and twisted it in a way that must have hurt, but the defiant youth gave no sign that it had. As he always did when he observed Rufus and his father fighting Tseng gave a quick prayer up to the goddess, and the planet and whoever else might be listening, that it wouldn't go to far. It just wasn't his place to interfere between father and son as he had no authority to do so. The President was the law, the judge, the jury and sentencer all in one and there was no higher power then him. To be completely truthful though, it was more then that. Tseng was quite leery of revealing even a hint of his relationship with Rufus and jumping in like a conquering hero most certainly would. The President hadn't risen to the position he was in on threats alone, though those had helped, he also had a keen mind to back it up. At the slightest clue all would be revealed and then may the goddess help them both.

The President continued to hold his son's arm in a twist so tight that the strain in Rufus's young muscles was visible even through his clothing, but still not on his face. As he spook his words dripped danger almost like venom, "Do you know of any threat?" Helpless, Tseng squeezed his fists so tight that the nails on his fingers pushed hard enough into his palms to break the skin. 'Back down, Rufus, god please baby, back down.' He tried to mentally transmit that plea to the captive who was looking not the least bit intimidated at his father's furious red face.

"Boss!" There was panicked whisper to his right and Tseng turned away from the disaster unfolding before his eyes to look at Reno's worried and slightly perplexed face. He had forgotten about him and Rude both, he couldn't even imagine what they were thinking right now. As horrible as it was, Tseng was use to the President's treatment of Rufus but the other two Turks who were under him in the chain of command were not. Tseng tried to show with as little movement as possible that everything was fine, they were just having a little argument and it would end just as quickly as it began. That seemed to pacify the restless redhead for the time being especially when he glanced over his shoulder at Rude who responded in accord with Tseng with a prohibitive shake of his head. Tseng's response to that was a small raise of his eyebrows; surely Reno wasn't thinking of stepping in between Shinra and his son, was he? He had to know that was suicide and not just for his career.

Rufus spoke slowly and deliberately to the man who was getting perilously close to breaking his arm. "The danger always comes from within, does it not, Father.**"**

"You ungrateful little brat, I would have been so much better off if I had just drown you at birth." The President's tone was so low at this point in his utter fury, that it was nearly a whisper.

"But then you would have to fuck again in order to breed and from what I hear you are not very good at that, if you can do it at all." Rufus responded sealing his fate.

The sound of the slap sounded like a shot in the shocked quiet of the room. Rufus head flew back from the force of it and Tseng hissed in pain as what was done to Rufus hurt him as well and deeply. The President kept his tight tortuous grip on his son's arm so Rufus didn't fall completely down only slumped slightly. In a moment though he returned to the position he had held before despite the blood running out of his nose and rapid swelling of half his normally perfect face. His expression held a sneer of complete contempt so pure in its hatred that it was unsettling for everyone in the room, including the one it was directed at.

Rufus suddenly grinned as if happy showing his blood soaked teeth shockingly clear as he proceeded to spew a bloody spray all over his father's face and clothes. His terror now complete Tseng's version went white as he realized that Rufus had just gone to far and now he was going to die, right before Tseng's eyes and there was not a thing he could do to stop it.

Shaking his son like a damaged rag doll as the blood flew from his wrecked face; the President raised his heavy fist again most likely intending to bring it down on Rufus's head in what could very well be a deathblow. Tseng watched that fist rise as if in slow motion frozen in fear terrified to watch the death of the unthinkably beautiful boy that he adored with every fiber of his being but unable to look away. His vision tunneled to consist only of the fist and Rufus's vulnerable head that was about to be shattered and still Tseng could not move. It was over, he would never look into Rufus's blue eyes again but then with the sound of a piercing cry, the world unexpectedly opened up again revealing the unexpected. With a shout, Reno sprang forward his young wiry body moving with remarkable speed and caught the President's arm as it descended towards the possible murder of his heir.

President Shinra froze his face showing utter astonishment as he stared at the hand that dared to stop him. As if he had sudden realized what he had just done, Reno stopped in shock staring at his own hand holding the arm of the most powerful and vicious man on the planet in wonderment. Tseng remained immobilized and useless but turned his head to observe Rufus to confirm that he was indeed still on his feet and alive. The blond teenager pulled easily away from his father's grip as it had loosened quite a bit from his dismay at being defied. Breathing heavy Rufus moved a hand up to wipe at the blood oozing out of his nose and with what could only be called admiration his eyes sought out his deliver. Reno moved his eyes away for a second from his hand on the President's wrist when he felt the Vice-President's eyes on him. A winsome smile broke out over his face despite the predicament he had gotten himself into as he looked into the blonde's eyes. Rufus looked startled before smiling back and almost self consciously as if he was flirting, pushed his blond hair back out of his eyes. With a sinking feeling in gut Tseng realized that in this small moment of time that that there was a spell being subtlety woven between the two of them, one that wouldn't be easily broken. Reno wasn't gay though, he was so well known around the company for being anything but gay. Then again neither was Tseng, Rufus had changed that with a simple twist of his hips.

"How dare you." The President wrenched his arm away from Reno's grip and turned his outrageous anger away from his son towards his red head employee. Reno had the good sense to look uneasy and began to back away when his arm was grabbed by Rude and he was pushed behind the larger Turk.

"Sir, you are hurt, we need to get you looked at." Rude said directly as he worked imperceptivity to carefully keep Reno behind him hidden from view.

"I am not hurt and you have not the right to tell me if I am or not." The President countered sternly but he did seem slightly unbalanced from all that was unfolding in the room. Tseng suddenly found his tongue. "Yes sir, you are, look you are covered in blood, and you should visit the informatory." He nodded at Rude, who having received the order, turned so to lead the President towards the double doors of Tseng's office without touching him. Rude could cut a rather imposing figure if he so wanted and after hesitating for a moment the President agreed to be lead out.

Reno managed to get away from the protective shield of Rude and started to move towards Rufus. "Reno, remember your duties." Tseng commanded sounding perhaps a bit testier then he strictly intended but that was his mindset at the moment. Rufus shot Tseng a look of wrath, which did wound Tseng through his surprise quite strongly. Once Reno was reminded of his job, he did fall back into line and followed Rude and the President towards the exit. As he reached it though he turned around and grinned once again at Rufus, who responded by angling his head in acknowledgment with a slight smile, before going through the double doors leaving one slightly ajar.

It took all of Tseng's self control not to run up to that door and slam it in Reno's wake as a warning, as a declaration that Rufus belonged to him only and that Reno had no right to mess up his world. Instead like the gentleman he had always been, he walked over to the door and closed it softly. He turned and looked back at Rufus who was standing there watching him with his penetrating blues eyes, though one was swollen. "Now you really are hurt so let's try to fix you up." He said speaking lightly to cover up the seriousness of the situation. Walking over to the small refrigerator that was used to hold chilled alcohol, Tseng collected a hand full of ice cubes in a linen handkerchief and tied it to create a little pouch.

"This should help." He as he walked over to Rufus who was doing a remarkably good imitation of the ice Tseng held in his hand. The steady probing stare of his eyes were empty of the mirth and the lust they had held before his father possibly more importantly Reno had invaded Tseng's office. The unwavering look was starting to tell on Tseng's nerves, what did he expect, did he expect him to throw himself into the line of fire? He would give his life for Rufus, of course he would, but if his father found out the true nature of their relationship then it wouldn't be just him who suffered. Rufus was remarkably intelligent and had to realize that.

"Here you are." Tseng move gingerly to place the ice bag on Rufus's bruised cheekbone but Rufus moved his head back avoiding him. He reached out and took the ice from Tseng and placing the ice on his own face, he moved back further away from Tseng then ever as he held that steady barren look in his eye. "I don't need your help with this. Also please address me properly when you speak to me." Rufus said clearly sitting down on the same chair he had been in before and crossing his legs as he continued to hold the ice to his swollen face.

"Yes, sir." Tseng said rebuffed with an angry pang wondering what it was going to take to break Rufus out of this mood he was now in.

"Did you know," Rufus said in a disdainful and sarcastic tone, "no one has ever bothered to stand up to him before for my sake. Now one of his bodyguards does it without ever even speaking to me much less sleeping with me. That's very interesting don't you agree? Tseng."

"Sir, what Reno did was reckless and disrespectful to his position. I highly doubt that he will have a job at the end of the day, or anything else for that matter." With the fury slowly building in him Tseng was certain that if he was called upon again to maintain the security of Shinra by taking out a risk he would most certainly do it this time.

"Oh and whose call would that be?" Rufus hissed his one visible eye narrowing as he continued to study Tseng. "So Reno is his name. I trust that you will do everything in your power to assure that Reno continues here undisciplined at Shinra, for if you don't then I swear right here and now on the planet and my mother's grave that you will never touch me again."

Tseng drew in a deep breath as he looked at still utterly desirable teen despite his wounds. There was only one thing he wanted more then forcing Reno down to his knees and putting a bullet in the back of his head and that was Rufus's glorious body pressed to his. Not to mention the unthinkable alternative Rufus would turn to if he no longer had Tseng to satisfy his endless lust.

"Do you know what loyalty is Tseng? I mean true loyalty not just the word, but the idea?"

"Yes sir, of course I know what that means." Tseng couldn't believe he was being questioned on this; there was no one more loyal then him. He had dedicated his life to Shinra who was more steadfast then that? Surely not the red headed whore who was more likely to mess about then do his job properly. Though to be truthful, the job always did manage to get done somehow.

"No I don't think you do, Reno has loyalty and you do not." Rufus said resolutely looking into Tseng's eyes as his words burned his former guardian's soul. "Now leave and go assure him that he will keep his job and will not mysteriously disappear."

"Rufus, I'm so sorry, please ba …" He stopped at his felt the cold blue eyes on him again, Rufus was becoming less of a child and more of a man by the minute. "Sir," he corrected, "I couldn't do anything, don't understand that?" He fought to keep the desperation out of his voice, how could things change so completely in the space of less then an hour?

Rufus chuckled slightly to himself as he moved the ice bag to another space on his face. "Are you worried about me finding solace in the arms of the one that did dare to help me. Don't worry Tseng, I'm not about to start another affair with another one of my subordinates. At least not right now. Now leave and do what I told you to do."

"Rufus you have to know that I l …" Tseng began but stopped as Rufus jumped up furiously to his feet, flinging the ice down. "You of all people should know that the use of that word will not grant you any special favors with me just the opposite in fact. This is your last chance to do as you are told before I will have no choice but to call for reinforcement."

"Yes sir," said Tseng with a small bow having run out of options that might work to fix the damage to the relationship of the one he loved the most. He left his office turning around as he went through the door to look at his beautiful Rufus standing up and staring out the window behind the desk deep in thought, now and forever lost to him.

Tseng walked down the hallway holding on to his professional domineer like a cloak used to disguise the real him and his natural human emotions. He could hear the tense voice of the normally calm Rude drifting out from the closed door of the Turk conference room obviously directed at Reno.

"You have to leave right now, just go. Leave Midgar go as far away as you can and stay there."

Reno's voice surprisingly calm answered the fear in his partner's deeper voice. "Oh are you trying to get rid of me? If I leave then it just puts you in danger and that's hardly the best thing to do to a mate, yo."

"Yes I want to be rid of you! I'd rather have you far away, then not at all."

With a sigh, Tseng pushed open the conference room door and the two occupants of the room turned around to look at him, Rude stood in a display of aggravation and Reno lounging in a fold out chair. Rude visibly tensed looking prepared to do whatever it took to protect what Tseng was quickly suspecting was his love. Perhaps Reno wasn't quite as hetro as Tseng first suspected, but then maybe he was, as he seemed to be immune to Rude's near frantic worry for him. This of course was none of Tseng's concern; his concern was for Rufus and the order he had been given.

"Rude, I need to speak to Reno alone for a moment, would you please excuse us?" Tseng said with the custom authority in his voice that he used when speaking to his employees.

Rude set his jaw and walking up he stood directly in front of Tseng blocking his way to Reno. "I'm afraid that I can not allow that, boss." Tseng looked up at the sunglasses that obscured Rude's eyes completely and wondered just why he had never been disciplined for wearing them all the time. It just wasn't right that he couldn't look his subordinate in the eye if he so wanted. To much could be hidden if you couldn't see another's eyes. "Rude, I know what you suspect here but trust me when I say that everything is fine. I'm just going to talk to him. Look I don't even have my gun with me." Tseng lifted the sides of his jacket up to show that his holsters were empty. "This will only take a minute, so please leave. Go get a drink, I don't care what you do but make sure you put enough distance so you can not hear what is said in here."

"Don't be such a fuss bucket Rude, everything is fine." Reno said from his chair as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands under his chin with a convincing smile. Rude glanced over at Reno and then back at Tseng who gave what he hoped was a reassuring nod. Deciding that the situation was safe enough for the time being Rude walked past Tseng to the conference room door and went out but not before throwing another worried look back at Reno, Tseng couldn't help but notice. Smoothing down his jacket Tseng went to grab another chair in order to sit with his traitorous employee trying to hide his annoyance at the whole tangled situation. If there was one thing more exasperating then office politics, it was office love triangles and it looked like he had just got himself firmly caught up in both. He could have avoided all this he had just said no three years ago to Rufus, but then again that would have been impossible for more reasons then one.

Tseng set the chair down in front of Reno and sat down facing him.

Reno sat up and patted his knees with a touch of nervousness. "So boss, am I in trouble?" He asked raising his eyebrows watching Tseng's face closely.

'No' Tseng wanted to say before he jumped up and grabbed Reno by his ridiculous red hair and wrenching his head back. 'Not yet, but if you ever go any where near him, if you ever breathe on him, I will find you and I will rip your fucking head off before going after Rude and doing the same to him! Do you understand me!'

Instead of that Tseng said outwardly calm but inwardly seething with anger, "No you are not in trouble Reno. I just wanted to let you know about a position that just opened up recently that I think might suit you."

"I'm not in trouble?" Reno looked startled crossing his arms over his chest and peering at Tseng quizzically. "You know of course what I did today. Putting hands on the head of this soulless company would normally get someone in quite a bit of trouble."

"Yes I know what you did. Now this new position offers a much better salary and it is an exciting but decidedly less dangerous line of work. I think you are perfect for it. It's a great opportunity and you should take advantage of it."

Reno chuckled slightly in bewilderment shaking his head. "Would that mean that I wouldn't work under you any more?"

"That's right. I think you will find your new boss firm but fair"

Reno was watching him closely, to closely. "I don't know about this boss, this new position seems to have come up suddenly."

Tseng took a deep breath, he wasn't going to let Reno get the best of him here. "I believe observing you that you might realize your full potential in another part of this company."

"Oh but boss," Reno responded in a singsong voice, blinking at him with big eyes hiding just a hint of malice, "you are the best one to help me realize my full potential. Why would I ever leave?"

Tseng pursed his lips in his effort to keep down the flames of hate that were burning up his insides. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Reno, it would be very foolish indeed to pass it up. Although if you don't want it then I am sure that someone else would be happy to have it." He finished hoping that card would catch the red haired thief's eye.

With a satisfied smirk Reno leaned back into his chair. "Then that's what you will have to do boss. Though I thank you for the offer I am just not interested."

Tseng was unable to formulate a response to Reno utter rejection of the generous out he had just given him. If this is the way he wanted to play it, then fine, this particular opportunist bastard was about to learn the meaning of backbreaking labor.

Reno spoke again before Tseng could once again regain his tongue. "I think I've heard that you are an orphan, boss, is that true?"

"Yes," Tseng retorted annoyed, "I don't see how that is relevant though."

"It's only that you may not know it, but I'm an orphan as well." Reno leaned forward slightly into Tseng space with a smirk. "We should stick together, don't you think?" Tseng looked steadily back, if Reno thought he could blackmail him, with whatever information he thought he knew, then he was about to find out that he was very much mistaken.

"Fine, that's your loss. Now I think should discuss your highly unprofessional behavior back in my office."

"Oh I thought I wasn't in trouble for that?" Reno asked with another low chuckle.

Ignoring Reno's mocking tone, Tseng said. "I would highly advise against any more overly friendliness with the Vice President of this company. You have no reason to be in contact with him at this point as it is not him who signs your pay stubs and it might hurt your chances of furthering yourself if his father was to find out."

"Maybe that's true, but it seems that I was needed today boss, don't you agree." Reno paused and cocked his head with a sly smile in Tseng direction before saying, "I mean in didn't seem like anyone else was protecting him." He finished pointedly not even bothering at this point to hide the implications of what he was saying.

"So it is your choice to stay and play hero rather then take advantage of an opportunity that will never arise again." Tseng hissed, his anger leaking out beginning to spoil his falsely calm professional demeanor.

"Yes you have that right. Boss. As of right now I have decided that I will never leave him." Reno said spreading his arms in his complete and simple conviction.

At that moment, Tseng came very close to risking everything as he nearly gave Reno an excellent source of blackmail by making the spectacle of jumping to his feet and screaming that Rufus was his and his alone. He could protect him, he had protected him all his life. Reno had no clue what he was messing with here.

His clung to professional demeanor saved him just barely. Tseng didn't know how much Reno knew or thought he knew but openly declaring his relationship with Rufus simply not done as from force of habit he had kept it hidden pretty much the entire length of it, starting with Rufus was just a toddler. Not that it was any of this detestable person's business anyways.

"What makes you think he will ever even notice this huge sacrifice you are making? Or even notice you at all for that matter?" Tseng hissed out from behind clinched teeth in an effort to hold in his emotions, but he was doing a real poor job of that at this point.

"It doesn't matter if he notices me or not. On the mere chance that someday he will, it's enough for me. It's just important that I will be there for him, if and when he ever does need me." Every inch of Reno declared that what he spoke was the truth and Tseng had reached the end of his rope. One more second in the redheads presence and he would do something that he would end up regretting as it would end up hurting Rufus. Tseng didn't need a gun to kill Reno, that was for sure his bare hands would do just fine, but he couldn't do it as his beautiful blond love had expressly forbidden actions of that sort, so there was nothing more to do or say.

Without another word Tseng stood up and left the room. As he walked slowly back to his office where hopefully Rufus still waited, it suddenly occurred to him just what the planet's successor had meant when he had spoken about loyalty and Reno before. Reno had the uncanny ability to be dedicated without the requirement of a reward but Tseng didn't. It was a highly unintelligent way of being, but was it what Rufus required? Tseng didn't quite know or want to know but one thing that Reno had said did ring true for both of Rufus's lovesick admirers.

On mere chance for a second Rufus's affection he would do anything. Tseng hadn't known it at that point, but Rufus was completely lost to him. Of course his presence was still available as well as his body, but what Tseng lost was access to the most precious and rare of all, Rufus's soul. As time marched on Tseng wondered in despair at Rufus's coldness if the tight relationship he had before with his blond lover would ever return, but he could never quite give up all hope. So it was on the mere chance that Rufus would once again look at him with love that kept him going. Would it ever happen, most likely not, but the smallest possibility is what kept him alive in that cold temple even though he had gone there to die. His heart simply would not accept that there wasn't any more hope so it stubbornly kept on beating even as his mind screamed for it to stop. To stop the pain of being so close to the one he loved, but so far away at the same time. To being able to touch his body, but never being able to touch the soul that held who Rufus really was, the boy he loved.

_Author's Note: Yay you finished, even though it wasn't strictly a Rufus / Reno thank you so much! I will get back on track next chapter I promise. Wipes away tears for Tseng, sigh. _

_I am still waiting for my bata writers on the second part of this chapter so if you saw a lot of mistakes, that was why. Still if you feel the need to get mad, I accept all reviews both good and bad, so let it loose! Thank you once again for reading!_


End file.
